Warrior of Hope: Old
by Asgeras
Summary: An alternate path, where a warrior breaks free from an abusive past, and a certain Princess isn't given the luxury of having time to grow up. This is the old version. I should have the new prologue up by Christmas at bare minimum. 121807
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: As you all know, Ranma isn't mine. If he was I would be   
  
rich. Well, maybe not. I would, however, be worshipped by Otaku   
  
everywhere. *author bows to Rumiko Takahashi*.  
  
Prologue: The Creation of an Old Warrior  
  
A shout of "That's it, I've had it with you Oyaji" could be   
  
heard throughout all of Jusenkyo, as a very angry redhead glared at   
  
a soaked panda. "First you cart me off for ten years of my life,   
  
then bring me to a place like this. We're through, old man."  
  
"But son...", the panda holds up a sign. However, it was too   
  
late. The redhead already turned away. A gleam could be seen in the   
  
panda's eye as he snuck up behind her and tried to deliver a dropkick.  
  
The redhead dodged, and was able to give him a chop to the ear that   
  
sent him into la-la land.  
  
"Serves the old fool right.", she muttered as she leaned over  
  
a backpack that the panda was carrying and started rummaging around   
  
in it.  
  
"*puff* Wait, kind Ma'am. *gasp*", came from an old man in   
  
a Chinese uniform that was running after her. "You Father get cursed   
  
in spring of drowned panda?"  
  
The young lady turned around, "Yeah, what's it to ya?"  
  
The man blinked a couple times. This was a new experience.   
  
Usually people got mad at him after they got cursed, not each other.   
  
Oh well, it just made it that much easier for him to explain what   
  
happened. "Is okay, it only temporary curse. See?" The old man   
  
lifts a kettle up and pours some water on the panda, turning it back   
  
into a human. Well, what barely passes for a human. "Hot water turn   
  
back to true form, but cold water change back into curse."  
  
"That true of all curses?"  
  
"Yeah, why you ask?"  
  
  
  
"Gimme that kettle I see that kettle?", she demanded, holding   
  
out her hand. After he hands it over she promptly douses herself.   
  
Within the span of a second, her hair changes to a jet black   
  
and she starts to grow taller. Within the blink of an eye what was   
  
once a very pretty girl is now a handsome man. He pats himself on   
  
the chest in amazement, noticing his center of balance change. "I'm   
  
a guy again!!!", resounds throughout Jusenkyo.  
  
She...he opens his eyes to see a wide eyed old man staring   
  
him.  
  
"Oh no, kind sir. You fall in spring of drowned warrior?   
  
There very ancient legend of warrior who drown in spring over 4000   
  
year ago. All of time I work here as Jusenkyo guide noone has fallen   
  
in spring. Is said that in time of great need, warrior from past and   
  
warrior from present to become one in Jusenkyo spring."  
  
"Whaddya mean, warrior. I turn into a girl!"  
  
"But is very powerful girl. Is girl with special abilities.  
  
I no know how to control, but it confirm so in legend."  
  
Both of them turn towards the sound of a dog yelping not too   
  
far in the distance. The guide sweatdrops. "*sigh* Someone fall in   
  
spring of drowned dog. Must go and help new customer."  
  
The young man turns and bows to the guide. "My names Mokusei  
  
...wait...I meant that it's Ranma. Thanks for the help."  
  
The guide shrugs and leaves to find the new vict...customer,   
  
leaving Ranma to search through his father's backpack.  
  
"Here it is.", he mutters as he pulls out his fathers old   
  
address book. He turns to the front page which holds the 'return to'   
  
address and quickly memorizes it. "Saotome Nodoka. I guess it's   
  
time for me ta finally come home."  
  
Ranma gathers up his backpack and sets out on a long journey   
  
will take him to back to Japan, and onwards towards destiny.  
  
End of Prologue.  
  
Asgeras  
  
asgeras@hotmail.com  
  
http://asgeras.anifics.com 


	2. Ch 1: Exodus From China

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma ½. I'm just a poor linguist who makes   
  
a very meager living. Thus, the owners of said anime would not be   
  
able to get any money from suing me.  
  
Note to the readers. If you find a line between quotations it's said,  
  
or thought, in Japanese. If its between asterisks (*) it's said or   
  
thought in Chinese.  
  
Chapter 1: Exodus from China  
  
On his way to Juuban, Ranma had quite a bit of time to think.  
  
He thought about all of things his father had put him through. True,   
  
he was probably one of the best martial artists in the world, but was   
  
it all really worth it? There was so much that he lost. He, flat   
  
out, didn't know anything besides martial arts, and even some of that   
  
was sketchy. After all, he supposedly learned the neko-ken, but the   
  
only thing he could remember about that is being terrified of cats as   
  
they crawled all over him, claws extended and mouths. Ranma shuddered  
  
as he tried to forget about that and found that he had an answer to   
  
his question. No, it definitely was NOT worth it.  
  
Ranma sighed and tried to shrug off some of the doubts he had   
  
about leaving the one parental figure he'd known his whole life. He   
  
tried to think about something else, anything else, when his mind   
  
came upon the destination of his current travels. His mother. He   
  
was going to see someone he hadn't seen for over 10 years. What was   
  
she like? Was she kind, or was she like her husband? Would she even   
  
welcome back? And then, the worst thought of all struck. What was   
  
she like, to send her son out at the age of six to possibly never see   
  
him? She surely knew what Genma was like. Maybe she didn't even   
  
want to see Ranma again.  
  
Ranma sighed one more time as it started to rain. Within a   
  
few seconds, Ranma had to tighten the drawstrings on his pants, and   
  
adjust his balance to account for his new form. "Oh well, things   
  
could be worse, right?", he thought to himself.   
  
With said thought, the sky opened up, and started to let off   
  
a true downpour. It was unbelievable the amount of wind and rain   
  
that was coming down, as she huddled under one of the bigger trees to   
  
catch some of the rain. However, it turned out to be unnecessary,   
  
since, after five minutes, the rain stopped just as suddenly as it   
  
started.  
  
She though about getting out her camping gear so she could   
  
heat up a kettle of water to change herself back, but decided against   
  
it. She'd probably end up changing back into a girl afterwards,   
  
since some rain was still falling from the top of the various trees   
  
that surrounded her.  
  
She sighed in defeat and started picking her way through the   
  
trail she was on. Her stomach growled at her, but she wasn't able to   
  
see any wild life and kept trudging along the trail. Within 30   
  
minutes she came to the outside of some kind of backwater village.   
  
She decided that she might be able to get some food and shelter from   
  
these people, and entered through the city gates.  
  
As she entered the village she noticed a distinct lack of   
  
people. All the houses were made out of wood and had sticks held   
  
together with some sort of clay for roofs. The place had an ancient   
  
air to it, but it also had a lived in feel to it, so why wasn't   
  
anyone around?  
  
It was then that she heard some light shouting towards the   
  
middle of the city#. She started to jog towards the noises, and was   
  
able to see two females fighting on a log that was suspended by to   
  
two other logs that were about 20' in height. The two fighters were   
  
quite different in appearance. One was a rather hefty lady that held   
  
two swords in a ready position. The only way Ranma could tell that   
  
she was a girl was because of the makeup she wore on her face. The   
  
other warrior, on the other hand, was quite beautiful. She had a   
  
lithe body that was held two bonbori in a somewhat familiar ready   
  
pose. The purple haired beauty's fighting stance nagged at her mind   
  
for some reason. She shrugged it off as she heard somebody hit a   
  
gong.  
  
The two instantly started to sprint towards each other, but   
  
to say it was a fight might have been pushing things. Within two   
  
swings of the purple haired girl's bonbori the other girl was sent   
  
flying off of the log. However, this wasn't noted by Ranma. She was   
  
too busy staring at a table full of food. She thought about taking   
  
some when she noticed a sign near it. Unfortunately she couldn't   
  
read it, but she guessed it was probably a warning, so she sighed and   
  
turned back around and saw a very old woman staring up at her with an   
  
uncomfortable gleam in her eyes.  
  
"I ain't gonna eat your food, if that's what you're   
  
thinking.", she said to the woman#.  
  
"No, child. I wasn't worried about the food. However, if   
  
you're hungry you could fight my granddaughter for the food. It's   
  
the prize of whoever wins this tournament."  
  
Ranma shrugged. "Fine with me. Who's your granddaughter?",   
  
she asked.  
  
  
  
The elder responded by pointing to the log, where the purple   
  
haired girl's hand was being held up by another girl, who she assumed   
  
was a referee.  
  
Ranma jumped up to the top of the log, slipping off her   
  
backpack. She bowed to the surprised girl, while saying, "You're   
  
grandmother said that if was able to beat you I could eat the food on   
  
that table."  
  
The girl looked at her in a confused manner, but got into a   
  
ready stance as the referee jumped off the log. The gong was sounded   
  
and, predictably, the girl rushed Ranma. Ranma stood there calmly in   
  
a relaxed pose until she let out a high kick at the last instant.   
  
The girl was caught completely by surprise and took the full brunt in   
  
her chin, causing her to topple off the log.  
  
Ranma was shocked. She saw the girl's skills from before.   
  
She should have been able to dodge that easily. However, she didn't   
  
have time for such thoughts. She jumped down after the girl and was   
  
able to cushion her fall a little bit, leaving both of them slightly   
  
dazed.  
  
Murmurs went through the crowd at this unexpected event. No   
  
outsider should be able to defeat any Amazon, let alone their best   
  
warrior from this generation. What was going on?  
  
A minute or so after the fall, the purple haired girl was the   
  
first to get up. She looked at the redhead uncomprehendingly as she   
  
also started to wake. Then she got a wicked gleam in her eye as she   
  
moved over to the girl and cupped her chin in her hand. She was   
  
about to deliver a kiss to this new girl's cheek when her   
  
grandmother's staff was thrust in front of her.  
  
*This isn't one to give the kiss of death to, Xian Pu*  
  
*Why not, Great Grandmother? She defeated me and brought   
  
dishonor upon our whole village. Why should I let her live?*  
  
*Because, she's the one that was prophesied about.*  
  
This brought a shocked look to Xian Pu's face. *That can not   
  
be. This one is clearly a female. The foreordained one is supposed   
  
to be a male that comes in disguise. That is not a male, and that is   
  
NOT a disguise.*  
  
Her grandmother bonked her over the head, as Ranma turned her   
  
head from one to the other, watching the interaction with a confused   
  
look on her face. *Do you think you know more about these matters   
  
than me, girl? Go and get me some hot water and a towel.*, she said,   
  
glaring at her granddaughter.  
  
As Xian Pu scuttled off to find the necessary items, the   
  
elder turned and bowed to Ranma. "I am Khu Lon, elder and chief   
  
matriarch of this village. I apologize for the actions of my   
  
granddaughter."  
  
Ranma got up rather slowly, but returned the bow. "Thank you   
  
for your hospitality, honored one. My name is Ranma."  
  
"While we wait for my granddaughter to return, would you care   
  
for some of the food you've earned?", Khu Lon asked.  
  
No more prompting was needed as Ranma dug into it with the   
  
usual Saotome gusto. A whole chicken and part of a watermelon were   
  
gone before Xian Pu had a chance to return.  
  
When she did return, the glass containing hot water was   
  
snatched from her by Khu Lon, and given to Ranma.  
  
"I believe you might want to change into something more   
  
comfortable."  
  
Ranma narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "Nah that's all right,   
  
the clothes I have on right now are plenty comfortable."  
  
"Come now, child. I think we both know what I mean. No harm   
  
will be done to you. We know about the curses Jusenkyo can cause.*  
  
At the sound of Jusenkyo muttering starting to, once again,   
  
break throughout the gathered crowd. Was it true? Was their best   
  
warrior defeated by a boy, of all people? Maybe they'd get a new   
  
villager out of this.  
  
Only one thought was going through Xian Pu's head. *If this   
  
girl is really boy, that would mean. No...I can't get my hopes up.   
  
Great Grandmother has been wrong before."  
  
Ranma took this all in and sighed. It seemed to him that   
  
he'd been doing a lot of sighing lately. Story of his life, he   
  
guessed. Oh well, only one thing to do. And with that thought, he   
  
poured the water over his head, instantly becoming male-type Ranma.  
  
Gasps were heard throughout the villagers, and Xian Pu let   
  
out a little clap as she rushed forward in order to give her new   
  
husband the kiss of marriage. However, before she could actually   
  
give the kiss her lips met her grandmother's cane, yet again.  
  
*Grandma, why are you distracting me. He defeated me fair   
  
and square. It's my right to claim him as a husband.*  
  
*Haven't you listened to a word I've been saying girl?*, Khu   
  
Lon snapped at Xian Pu. *Think about it. He comes on the   
  
anniversary of the fall, after a short, but violent rain storm.   
  
Can't you see who he is?*  
  
Xian Pu's eyes get wider as she stares at Ranma. Could it   
  
actually be true. She'd always thought that it was just an ancient   
  
myth, handed down from one fool to the next.  
  
"What? Do I got something on my face?", Ranma asked while   
  
rubbing his sleeve around his mouth.  
  
Xian Pu bowed to Ranma. "Hello, my name Xian Pu. Is honor   
  
to meet you."  
  
Ranma jumped to his feet and bowed back. "My name is Ranma.   
  
The honor is mine."  
  
"You do know what this means, don't you Xian Pu?", asked her   
  
grandmother.  
  
*Yes, Great Gr...*, she started, but was cut off by Khu Lon.  
  
"It is rude to speak in a language are guest can not   
  
understand, Xian Pu."  
  
"Hai, Great Grandmother.", she said then bowed to Ranma. "I   
  
sorry. Is hard for me to speak Japanese."  
  
Ranma shifts his balance from foot to foot in discomfort. He   
  
didn't have too much experience with other people, let alone   
  
beautiful women. "It's alright.", he said while blushing. "I guess   
  
that my Japanese isn't so good either."  
  
"Is okay. From now on we study Japanese together. From now   
  
on I your new companion."  
  
"Whaddya mean, my companion?", Ranma asked hesitantly.  
  
"She means that from now on she will go with you wherever you   
  
go.", Khu Lon told him.  
  
"Why'd she wanna do that?", Ranma asked with some distress in   
  
his voice.  
  
"Son, you may not know it, but you are already an honored   
  
member of our village. For countless generations we have held a   
  
scroll that contains the prophecy of a warrior. One that will save   
  
our village, and all of humanity. You are the one the scroll   
  
foretells."  
  
"Forgive me if I don't believe ya, but I ain't the guy yer   
  
lookin' for.", Ranma declared.  
  
"Would you like to see a copy of the scroll? I assure you   
  
you're the one.", she replied.  
  
"Kay. What's it say?"  
  
One of the villagers darted into a nearby house and came out   
  
with a scroll, handing it to Ranma. He opened it up started scanning   
  
it.  
  
His shoulders slumped in resignation, after staring at it for   
  
a couple of minutes. "I can't read this. It's all in Chinese."  
  
"Sorry, I forgot. Allow me to translate for you. I assure   
  
you that I have spent time pondering how I could translate it in   
  
every language I know. It will be quite accurate."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"And he shall come on the night of the anniversary of the   
  
fall. Before his coming there will be a storm that will be as fierce   
  
as his coming, for it shall come quick and fierce, yet be gone as   
  
quickly. And when he comes he shall be in a disguise which is not   
  
his choosing."  
  
"In his coming he shall defeat one of the village. In so   
  
doing, she will be bound to him. Forever shall she be his, but never   
  
will he be hers."  
  
Khu Lon finished and rolled the scroll back up as Ranma   
  
gulped. It wasn't much, but it was enough to let him know that   
  
things would never be the same again. As if for affirmation, he   
  
turned towards the meal placed in front of him, and sighed as his   
  
stomach turned at the thought of eating anything else.  
  
"Umm....listen. I've gotta get goin'. I gotta get back to   
  
Japan."  
  
"That's alright. Xian Pu can be ready to leave any time you   
  
are.", Khu Lon responded.  
  
"I appreciate the gesture. I really do, but I travel real   
  
quick and light. Besides, I'm sure that Shampoo doesn't want to l  
  
eave her family behind.", he said turning around to see Xian Pu   
  
glaring at him. He idly wondered why he felt a sudden premonition   
  
that he better get used to such looks.  
  
"You mock me. I am warrior too. I no hold you back. I pull   
  
own weight and yours. I know this area and I hunt well."  
  
"That's all great, Shampoo, but tell me, do ya really want to   
  
leave your friends and family behind?", Ranma asked, trying to give   
  
were out of coming with him.  
  
"No, I no want to leave my friends behind, but is nothing I   
  
can do. I yours now. Without me you dead. Without you village   
  
dead. What good friends to me if that happen?", she asked.  
  
Ranma bowed his head in defeat, for the first time ever. "If   
  
ya wanna come, there's nothing' I can do to stop ya. I'll give ya up   
  
at a month to tie up loose ends, then we leave for Japan. However,   
  
you should know that I still don' believe I'm this warrior you're   
  
talkin' about."  
  
"It's alright, Revered One. You don't need to. You just   
  
need to be who you are, and do what you need to do. There's nothing   
  
more we ask of you.", Khu Lon stated.  
  
With that said the villager started to crowd in around Ranma,   
  
trying to shake his hand and ask various questions.  
  
"Help.", Ranma yelped.  
  
"That's ENOUGH. Go back to your houses at once!", Khu Lon   
  
yelled out, causing the various warriors to scatter and Ranma to   
  
breathe with relief.  
  
"You will be staying at my house until you leave. We will   
  
supply you with everything you need. All I ask in return is that   
  
you take some lessons from me."  
  
"Lessons?", Ranma asked.  
  
"Yes, lessons. Since you are part of the village I can teach   
  
you some of our secret techniques that have been handed down since   
  
the time of the fall."  
  
Ranma was quite intrigued about these techniques, but   
  
something kept tugging at the back of his mind. "You keep mentioning   
  
the fall. What's that?", he blurted out, before he had a chance to   
  
think about what he was saying.  
  
"The fall took place almost 4000 years ago. It is said that   
  
there was a great warrior that fell from the sky into a nearby valley   
  
where she vanished. We have waited 4000 years for her to awaken.   
  
You are the one."  
  
"Ya mean that I'm supposed to find her."  
  
Khu Lon looks away, trying to avoid eye contact. "That's not   
  
exactly it. You see, you are her. You are her reincarnated form."  
  
"Okay, stop right there.", Ranma practically yells. "Now I   
  
know you're wrong 'bout me. No way I can be this warrior. You said   
  
it's a girl. I'm a guy. I was cursed ta turn into a girl. Ya hear   
  
that? Cursed. As in, not my real form."  
  
"This may generally be the case for Jusenkyo victims, Revered   
  
One, but is not so for you. You see, there's another part to the   
  
prophecy that the normal villagers aren't allowed to read.", Khu Lon   
  
says while rummaging around in a chest. "Ah, here it is."  
  
"Lo and behold, this new warrior will be a composite of what   
  
is, and what was. Neither shall he be one whole, but divided into   
  
two parts of a whole. Half shall be loved by the village and half   
  
shall be scorned. Only in duality shall he conquer."  
  
"So? Sounds like a lot of gibberish to me.", Ranma replied.  
  
"That's because you don't know our history or laws. It means   
  
that you are neither male nor female. You are, in fact, both."  
  
"Well, obviously I'm both. That's the whole problem."  
  
"Come now, Son. Haven't you wondered why you feel so   
  
comfortable when you're in your cursed form?", she asks.  
  
"Comfortable?! Of course I'm not comfortable. Why would I   
  
be comfortable bein' some weak girl? I'm a guy!!"  
  
Khu Lon's face grew ashen and she took a step towards Ranma   
  
as her battle aura suddenly came to life.  
  
"I'll choose to ignore your outburst since you're the Chosen   
  
One. However, know this, and know it well. Never underestimate   
  
myself or any other female. We are just as strong as any male."  
  
Ranma took a step back and gulped. "But Pops said that...then  
  
again, Oyaji's been wrong on a lotta stuff. Guess one more wouldn't   
  
be too surprisin', eh?"  
  
"Not this time at least. So, Ranma, do you choose to accept   
  
my teachings and to keep them within the village?"  
  
Ranma bowed to Khu Lon. "I, Ranma Saotome, hereby accept   
  
Cologne as my sensei."  
  
Khu Lon frowned slightly. "It seems I might have to teach   
  
you more than just secret techniques, with the way you talk. It   
  
isn't proper for a villager to not be able to say our names or to   
  
speak the language of their homeland so poorly. From now on, you   
  
will also be taking lessons in proper Japanese and be shown how to   
  
say our names properly. Xian Pu will educate you on the finer points   
  
in Chinese while you teach her more Japanese. Do you accept this   
  
offer?"  
  
Ranma grimaces, but bows anyway. "Yes sensei, I accept."  
  
"Good let's get started then. Repeat after me."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
One month later:  
  
Both Ranma and Xian Pu are seen in front of the village with   
  
backpacks on. The village is all crowded in front of the gate.  
  
"Thank you for your hospitality, Matriarch Khu Lon. I take   
  
with me the honor of your teachings and the honor of this village.",   
  
Ranma recited before bowing to Khu Lon.  
  
"The honor and the privilege were ours, Revered One. May you   
  
take with you our fortune and blessings.", she said returning the bow.  
  
They both turn around and Ranma started to hike back to the   
  
trail he'd left.  
  
"You can go back and say good-bye if you want to, Xian Pu.",   
  
Ranma told his companion.   
  
A tear could be seen rolling down Xian Pu's eye as she turned   
  
around to look in the direction of the village. "No. Xian Pu said   
  
what needed be said. Xian Pu now stay with Revered One.  
  
Ranma still felt awkward being around people, but felt he   
  
needed to do something. Ranma reached out and put his hand on   
  
Xian Pu's shoulder. "I want you to know that I'll be here if you   
  
ever need someone to talk, Xian-chan. And, please just call me   
  
Ranma."  
  
Xian Pu gave Ranma a small smile, while putting her hand over   
  
Ranma's. "Thanks for offer. Xian Pu call you Ranma-chan from now   
  
on.", she said while her smile broadened a little.  
  
Ranma's face grew cloudy in mock anger at the implied gender   
  
of the nickname. "Dare you make fun of the Revered One?"  
  
"Hai.", Shampoo replied while running away.  
  
Ranma smiled to himself. It seemed that no matter what   
  
happened to him in the future he wouldn't be as lonely as he was   
  
while he was training in China. Ranma ran after her with the first   
  
true smile he'd had in over 10 years.  
  
End of Chapter 1  
  
Hope you all enjoyed it. If you have any questions of comments, be   
  
sure to email them to me.  
  
Asgeras  
  
asgeras@hotmail.com  
  
http://asgeras.anifics.com 


	3. Ch 2: Juuban Down

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon Doesn't belong to me. It belongs to   
  
Takeuchi Naoko, who will own this story if she sues me. She could   
  
not, however, get any money. I wish she could *sigh*. I don't own   
  
Ranma either, but he doesn't appear. This is pure Sailor Moon   
  
bliss...or torture, however you might refer to it.  
  
Note to readers: This takes place during the first season of Sailor   
  
Moon. In other words, Beryll is the one that's trying to take over   
  
the world.   
  
Chapter 2: Juuban Down  
  
**Two Weeks After Ranma Leaves the Amazon Village**  
  
Usagi moaned as Luna jumped on top of her bed.  
  
"Just a couple more hours.", she muttered, and buried her   
  
head into her pillow.  
  
"No, you can't. You've slept for almost seven hours!", Luna   
  
replied while jumping on top of her chest. Almost as soon as she   
  
landed Usagi rolled over, resulting in a very squashed Luna. "Oh   
  
well, didn't want to do this, but...", Luna thought. She then   
  
proceeded to let one of her claws out, ever so slowly. After all,   
  
it wouldn't do to have her charge hurt before she left to deal with   
  
the enemy.  
  
Usagi almost instantly sprang out of bed. "I'm up, I'm up",   
  
she said while rubbing her eyes, and fumbling through her drawers for   
  
some clothes.  
  
"You know, it doesn't really matter what you wear don't   
  
you?", Luna commented.  
  
"Why do you have to be so mean?", Usagi whined. She was   
  
just trying to keep up appearances. It wouldn't do to have the enemy   
  
find out who she normally was.  
  
Luna sweatdropped as she gazed at her charge, who is   
  
currently on the edge of crying, while she tries to shrug on some   
  
jeans. "It's alright, Usagi. I'm sure things will get better once   
  
we gather the rest of the senshi together. If nothing else, we'll   
  
be able to reduce the amount of time everyone has to patrol."  
  
Usagi sniffed a couple of times as she went downstairs.  
  
"Good morning, Usagi-chan.", her Mom greeted. "I've got some   
  
leftovers from breakfast that you could have before you leave."  
  
Usagi's visage instantly brightened. If there was one thing   
  
that cheered her up, it had to be food. She ran to the table and sat   
  
down in a chair while her mother went to the kitchen so she could   
  
reheat some of the food.  
  
Usagi's face grew a little bit distant as she thought about   
  
how great her parents were. They knew that she was Sailor Moon. She   
  
knew it, and they knew it, but it was never brought up. She was sure   
  
that they knew how important it was to the safety of the city, and to   
  
the safety of their home too. They never talked about it, but her   
  
Mom, and her Dad, let her know that they were always there if needed.  
  
Usagi's thoughts were interrupted as her Mom brought out a   
  
big plate of pancakes swamped in maple syrup. She smiled as she saw   
  
her favorite breakfast.  
  
"Itadakimasu.", she said as she grabbed a fork and started   
  
digging in at lightening fast speed. She was done with the meal in   
  
a couple of minutes, and washed it all down with some water.  
  
"Bye, Mom. I've gotta go."  
  
"Bye, Usagi-chan. Please...be careful.", her mother said,   
  
giving her a worried look.  
  
"I will, Mom.", Usagi replied, holding her school bag open   
  
long enough for a nearby Luna to jump into. With that, she was out   
  
the door, and running to the bus stop.  
  
Anymore, the Senshi all had to be careful about where they   
  
transformed. It had to vary every night, so Beryll wouldn't be able   
  
to figure out their secret identities. It was a pang in the butt,   
  
but if it kept her family safe...  
  
Usagi saw a bus getting ready to leave. She put on her full   
  
speed, which was quite considerable with all the recent activity she   
  
had. The bus driver smirked at her as she showed him her bus pass   
  
and tried to get her breath back at the same time. It seemed like it   
  
was going to be one of those days. She bit her lip as she went to   
  
one of the back seats and rested her head against the window. As she   
  
sat there she started to think about the how much things had changed   
  
within the past couple of weeks.  
  
**Flashback- Two Weeks Ago**  
  
Sailor Moon charged at the "TV antenna gone berserk" in hopes   
  
that she'd be able to distract it from Sailor Mars and Sailor Mercury,  
  
who were powering up their attacks.  
  
The youma didn't wait for Sailor Moon to reach her. "Aerial   
  
wave attack", it called out. Sailor Moon didn't see anything coming,   
  
but knew better then to stay where she was. She instantly jumped to   
  
the side, trying to dodge whatever it threw at her. She felt herself   
  
get clipped on her right ankle, and found herself flying backwards,   
  
into a nearby wall.  
  
Sailor Moon, started to whimper from the pain, but at least   
  
her plan worked. She quickly got up, taking off her tiara so she   
  
could moon dust the creature while it was weakened. However, what   
  
she saw set her heart aflutter with fear. Sailor Mars and Mercury   
  
weren't able to attack. They were too busy dealing with two other   
  
creatures.  
  
Sailor Moon heard a cough and looked on top of the wall she   
  
was next to, where Luna was currently watching their battle from her   
  
usual spot, a.k.a. from fairly far away. "Retreat, Sailor Moon."  
  
"But...we can't just", Sailor Moon started, but was cut off   
  
by her counselor.  
  
"No, Sailor Moon. Retreat. Now!!".  
  
Sailor Moon let a tear fall from her eyes as she yelled,   
  
"Retreat". She ran away as fast as she could, favoring her left foot.  
  
Sailor Mars and Mercury looked shocked as they too began their   
  
retreat.  
  
Sailor Moon expected the youmas to follow, but they stayed   
  
exactly where they were. It seemed they had other things in mind.  
  
**One Week After The First Defeat**  
  
Usagi cried into her pillow after another brutal defeat. Why   
  
did this have to happen? Why did she have to be so weak? She was   
  
Sailor Moon, the Warrior of Love and Justice.  
  
She looked up as she felt someone's hands on her shoulders.   
  
She turned around to find her mother's arms wrapped around her, and   
  
she couldn't hold it in as she buried her head in her mom's chest.   
  
All of her tears came out. A tear for each life lost. A tear for   
  
every battle left in defeat.  
  
Her mother stroked her hair, rocking her back and forth.   
  
Within 15 minutes Usagi was able to calm herself somewhat down.  
  
"Thanks, mom.", Usagi said, sniffing a little bit.  
  
"It's alright, honey. I'm not sure I'd be able to hold up   
  
nearly as well as you do, considering the circumstances."  
  
Usagi's eyes widened as she took in the meaning of the her   
  
mother's phrase.  
  
"Mom, I meant to tell...", Usagi started to say, but was cut   
  
off as her mother placed a finger over her lips.  
  
"Shhh... there's no need for that. You have to do what you   
  
must, and one can only ask that you give your best, and that I give   
  
mine."  
  
Usagi grabbed her mother in a fierce hug. "Thanks, Mom. I   
  
really needed that."  
  
As they pulled away, her mother got up and left for the door.  
  
"I just wanted to let you know that I'll always be here if you need   
  
me.", she said as she smiled at her daughter. Then she was gone,   
  
leaving Usagi to her own ponderings.  
  
She got up and shut the door, making sure nobody else was   
  
around as she got her communicator out and rang up the other girls.  
  
"Hai?", came Rei's voice, as her image popped up.  
  
"I need to call a Senshi meeting. Can you get ahold of Ami,   
  
and have her meet us at the shrine?"  
  
"Why can't you wait for her to answer so you can tell her?",   
  
Rei grumbled.  
  
"Because I'm furthest away from the shrine. Please, Rei? We   
  
really need to make some plans.", Usagi said, giving Rei her best   
  
puppy dog eyes.  
  
Rei's will crumbled under Usagi's puppy dog eyes. She   
  
couldn't ever deny her anything when she got like this. Why was that,  
  
anyway? "Oh, alright. Get going. I'll see you soon."  
  
"Thanks, you're the best Rei.", Usagi gushed before signing   
  
off.  
  
**30 Min. Later, Hikawa Shrine**  
  
Usagi ran up the steps to the temple as fast as she could.   
  
Once she got to the top she knocked as loudly as she could, then   
  
leaned over, clutching her knees and gasping for breath.  
  
"Yes, how may I help...oh, it's you Usagi-chan.", Grandfather   
  
Hino said, while opening the door. "Come right in. Rei's been   
  
waiting for you."  
  
Usagi slid the door open to the Fire Shrine, where she finds   
  
Rei staring into the sacred flame, and Ami sitting on a tatami mat,   
  
typing on her computer.  
  
"What is it you wanted, odango-atama?", Rei muttered. "I   
  
was trying to get some sleep before we had to head off to yet another   
  
attack."  
  
Usagi's eyes started to tear up, but suddenly grew harder as   
  
she thought about why she called this meeting. She sat down on a   
  
nearby mat and opened her bag up enough for Luna to get out. "I came   
  
because the 'let's run to the nearest new disturbance' plan hasn't   
  
been working out very well. We need a new game plan. Any   
  
suggestions?"  
  
"Well, I've been thinking about that too and thought that we   
  
might be able to set up patrols.", Ami volunteered, looking up from   
  
her computer. "Since schools been shut down, we don't have to worry   
  
about a normal schedule anymore, so maybe we could divide the day   
  
into eight hour shifts. Two of us could be out patrolling for any   
  
new disturbances while the third one sleeps."  
  
"Yeah, but what if the third senshi is needed?", Rei asked.   
  
"At least with the current system we're all able to get to the site   
  
when needed."  
  
"The senshi that's sleeping will still keep her communicator   
  
on. However, this way, if a new youma does appear we might be able   
  
to get to it before any others could join it."  
  
"Consider it done.", Usagi said, in a tone that had finality   
  
to it. Everyone looked at her with wide eyes, but nodded their   
  
assent. "Anything else?"  
  
"Well, I was thinking that it might be a good idea if you   
  
girls vary the locations you transform at.", Luna supplied. "The   
  
last thing we need is for Beryll to find out who you guys really are."  
  
"Good idea, Luna.", Usagi said while she absently rubbed   
  
Luna's head. "Can anyone think of anything else?"  
  
There was a moment of silence as each senshi looked at the   
  
other two. "Alright then. In that case, Ami and I will take first   
  
shift.", Usagi said. "You try to get some sleep, Rei."  
  
**End of Flashback**  
  
Usagi sighed. Things had gone much better since then.   
  
They'd only taken two defeats, and were able to evacuate the sections   
  
that were taken over, due to the headsets they now wore, which were   
  
directly connected to the police. No new energy was gained by the   
  
Dark Kingdom, but the senshi were still in dire straits. They hadn't   
  
been able to regain any of the sections that were taken over, since   
  
were still patrolled by multiple Dark Kingdom youma.  
  
"They will go down.", she vowed to herself. "They will never   
  
have this city."  
  
With that thought on her mind she pulled the cord above her,   
  
signaling for the bus to stop at the next intersection. This   
  
definitely wasn't the better part of town, but it wasn't too close   
  
to any of areas controlled by the Dark Kingdom.  
  
She walked a couple of blocks and ducked into a dark alley,   
  
so she could transform.  
  
"Hey, beautiful, you lookin' for me?", a scruffy bearded and   
  
scraggily looking man asked as he emerged from the shadows.  
  
Usagi rolled her eyes to the back of her head. She faced   
  
youma who could probably topple buildings if they wanted to, and she   
  
was supposed to be scared of this?? "I'll give you one chance, and   
  
only one chance. Leave now or you'll be sorry."  
  
"Oooo....I'm shakin' in my boots.", the man said while   
  
reaching into his pocket. A flick of his wrist and his fly knife   
  
opened up.  
  
Usagi's eyes opened a little wider. This was not going to be   
  
fun. Oh well, she was committed now. She reached for the brooch she   
  
was wearing on her chest and muttered, "Moon Prism Power, make-up."  
  
Usagi was thrust into the air for a brief second as she   
  
transformed into Sailor Moon. When she touched the floor she saw   
  
that the guys face had gone a little pale. She smiled to herself.   
  
This might be easier than she thought.  
  
"I'll make you a deal. You drop the knife and I'll let you   
  
run away, but if I ever, and I do mean ever, hear about you attacking   
  
someone I'll hunt you down personally.", she said in as evil of a   
  
voice she could manage.  
  
The man gulped and turned around, trying to run away. Usagi   
  
ran after the man, who proceeded to run away while still carrying the   
  
knife. When she caught up to him she was able to give him a blow to   
  
the back of the head which toppled him.  
  
Sailor Moon picked him up, to put him in an inconspicuous   
  
corner, while she went back to her bag. As soon as she got it open   
  
Luna jumped out. "Good one, Sailor Moon.", Luna said sarcastically.   
  
"How about we transform on main street next, ne?"  
  
"What did you expect, Luna. Did you want to let him rape me?   
  
I don't think I could have taken him without transforming."  
  
Luna sighed. "I guess it couldn't be helped. It's just some   
  
common thug anyway. He didn't find out your name did he?"  
  
"Nah.", Usagi said as she brought her headphones out of the   
  
bag and put them on. "Sailor Moon here, can you hear me?", she said,   
  
holding a button on the side of the headset down.  
  
"We read you loud and clear, Sailor Moon.", a females voice   
  
came through.  
  
"Good. I'm currently on the corner of Akusa district,   
  
Lot 043, near building 213. Some guy tried to rape me, and I was   
  
wondering if you could send someone over to pick him up. He'll be   
  
in an alleyway, and should be out for a while longer."  
  
"Will do, Sailor Moon. They'll be there fairly quickly.   
  
You're free to start your patrol."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
She got out a carrying sack that Luna rode in while she   
  
patrolled. It was specifically designed by L.L. Bean to carry Luna,   
  
and fit like a backpack baby carrier. It was free, and the only   
  
catch was that she leave the big L.L. Bean logo intact on the back of   
  
it.  
  
Ever since she started patrolling she found that the whole   
  
city started to open up to her. Sure, there were a few people out   
  
there who still hated the Senshi, but for the most part people seemed   
  
to understand the sacrifices they made. For example, since she had   
  
to eat out while she was on patrol she would go to various   
  
restaurants. It got very expensive at first, as she hit all the   
  
various fast food joints. Then, a local radio station issued a   
  
challenge to the people that they provide the Senshi with all the   
  
help they could. Now it was an honor to have a Senshi eat at your   
  
restaurant, and she no longer had to pay for any of her meals. She   
  
had some of the best food and fastest service she'd seen since she   
  
started patrolling.  
  
Luna jumped into the carrying case and she proceeded to   
  
buckle it on. She put her backpack into her subspace pocket and   
  
leapt for the nearest roof.  
  
She sighed to herself. She had a very bad feeling about how   
  
things would go today.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
Sailor Moon was taking a quick break at an ice cream shop   
  
when she got a call through her head set. "Attention all Sailor   
  
Senshi. Attention all Sailor Senshi. A youma has been sited at   
  
Northridge Mall. I repeat, a youma has been sited at Northridge   
  
Mall."  
  
"Roger. I'm headed there.", Sailor Moon said as she quickly   
  
got up and bowed to the shop keeper. "Sailor Mercury, can you get   
  
ahold of Sailor Mars while I head over to the mall?"  
  
"Hai, Sailor Moon. I'm on it."  
  
Sailor Moon jumped to the nearest roof and took off. She was   
  
within a couple of blocks of Northridge. She wouldn't be too late   
  
this time. She would win.  
  
As she arrived on scene she saw the atypical pandemonium that   
  
was associated with these scenes. People were scattered about as   
  
they tried to find an exit or someplace to hide. They weren't,   
  
however, so far gone as to not recognize her. People started to   
  
flee from her presence as well, opening a circle around her. They   
  
weren't stupid. They knew that they didn't want to be around Sailor   
  
Moon when she was this close to a youma.  
  
As Sailor Moon drew closer to the center of the action Luna   
  
pawed at corner of sack, where there was a button to release her. As   
  
soon as she was out she started to trot at Sailor Moon's side, ready   
  
to give her charge a hand when needed.  
  
Sailor Moon was able to run, now that she was reaching the   
  
center of the storm. She ran directly through the glass doors they   
  
had at the entrance, knowing that her armor would take care of the   
  
damage. Besides, she didn't have enough time. She never had enough   
  
time.  
  
The scene in front of her would have made her laugh, if she   
  
wasn't so accustomed to these type of youma. Standing in front of   
  
her was a woman that seemed to be made out of $1 bills, and the   
  
occasional quarter.  
  
She didn't bother to give any kind of speech as she charged   
  
towards it. That was for the old days. The days when Sailor Moon   
  
could get by with being innocent. Now she had to take every   
  
advantage she could. Hopefully she'd be able to take this youma by   
  
surprise.  
  
Her wish fell on deaf ears, however, when she heard the youma   
  
bellow, "Feel the wrath of CashCard. PocketChange FLOOD."  
  
Sailor Moon was starting to get used to these kind of attacks   
  
and was able to jump over the attack as a flood of quarters came at   
  
her. However, while she was still in the air she heard a shout of   
  
"CreditCard CHARGE", and found several hundred credit cards flying   
  
towards her.  
  
"This is not good.", she thought to herself as she twisted in   
  
vain, hoping to dodge all of the cards. She was able to dodge a   
  
surprising amount and got through without any major damage. She did,   
  
however, sustain several small cuts along her upper and lower limbs.  
  
Then, as she touched down on the ground she found that it was   
  
still covered in quarters. She tried to maintain her balance, but   
  
there were too many and there wasn't anyplace to find purchase.   
  
As Sailor Moon fell down the youma just stood there laughing   
  
at her. "I might not even have to do anything to beat such a   
  
klutz.", it said continuing to laugh.  
  
Sailor Moon got up, blushing from her singed pride. "I'll   
  
show you what this klutz can do.", she said while removing her tiara.   
  
"Moon Tiara Act...", she almost stops since she hears someone, maybe   
  
another enemy, shout out something to the far right side of her.   
  
"ion", she finishes and launches her tiara, now a glowing frisbee at   
  
her enemy, slicing it neatly in half  
  
She blinks in surprise as a beam of bright orange light   
  
crosses in front of her to smash into...another enemy?! *sigh* Her   
  
earlier premonition was right. This was definitely NOT going to be a   
  
good day. Then again...  
  
Sailor Moon looked behind her and a girl with blonde hair   
  
that was very similar to her own. However this one had her hair   
  
loose and was wearing an orange fuku as opposed to Sailor Moon's blue   
  
one, and a blue mask over her eyes. Could this be the Sailor V she'd   
  
heard about? Could Sailor V actually be a Sailor Senshi?  
  
She had her attention ripped away from her as she heard the   
  
youma yell, "Candy Detonation", and launch what looked like gumballs   
  
at them.  
  
Sailor V dodged to the left and Sailor Moon dodged to the   
  
right, while the gumballs exploded where they were. Both of them   
  
came charging from either side, confusing the youma. With a yell of   
  
"Sailor Moon Kick" and "Sailor V Kick", both of the Senshi launch   
  
crescent kicks at the enemy, turning it into moundust as it gets   
  
smashed on both sides.  
  
Sailor Moon threw herself at Sailor V, grabbing her in a hug.  
  
"Thank you.", she says while sniffing a little. "Thank you so much.   
  
You have no idea how glad I am to see you."  
  
Sailor V's cheeks blushed in embarrassment at being hugged by   
  
someone she's never met before. However it helped that she felt   
  
somehow, well, familiar. She tried to comfort the girl by patting   
  
her on the back and telling her how everything will be better from   
  
now on.  
  
Sailor Moon started to calm down when she hears a clatter   
  
just ahead of her. She looks up to see two terrified adults running   
  
towards them.  
  
"Please help us. Please. Hurry...they have our baby. They   
  
have our baby.", the woman said while falling to her knees and   
  
breaking down.  
  
Sailor Moon and Sailor V instantly broke into a sprint in the   
  
direction the parents had come from, scanning both sides while they   
  
ran. Then, Sailor V saw them.  
  
"There they are. They're in the parking lot.", she shouted,   
  
running for the entrance, with Sailor Moon not too far behind.  
  
They stopped just outside of the entrance, staring at the   
  
horrific scene in front of them. The little boy was lying on the   
  
floor unconscious, a steady stream of pink light floating from him to   
  
a man's mouth, a couple of feet above.  
  
"Ahh...Sailor Senshi", the man said, wiping off his mouth.   
  
"I'm afraid you're a little late. This area is already claimed by me   
  
in the name of Queen Beryll, and the boy is...well, you can see for   
  
yourselves.", he said lightly kicking boys still form.  
  
"No.", Sailor Moon whispers as a tear fell from her eye, her   
  
head bowed down. "No. Not another victim. Not another death. You   
  
will not take that boys life." While she says this it seems like her   
  
fuku starts to flicker back and forth between her fuku and...a gown?   
  
"I will not allow this. NEVER.", she finished in a shout as her fuku   
  
disappeared in a burst of light and is replaced by a flowing white   
  
gown and a pink wand with yellow crescent moon on top appears in her   
  
hand.  
  
Sailor Moons head snapped up and she raised the wand into the   
  
air.  
  
"Oh no, you've got a new toy. Whatever shall I do?", he mocked.  
  
"Moon Retribution Release", she whispered, and a star of   
  
blindingly brilliant golden light shot out of her wand towards the   
  
figure in front of her.  
  
The man's eyes widened in shock right before he's hit. When   
  
the beam hit him he seemed to shrink in on himself, then burst into a   
  
fountain of pinkish light, some of which enters back into the boy.   
  
Sailor Moon's dress flickered back to her fuku, then back to   
  
her street clothes. Sailor V was barely able to catch her as she   
  
started to topple backward and laid her down on the ground, with   
  
Usagi's face in her lap.  
  
"Princess", Luna said, nuzzling Usagi's face. "I found you,   
  
after all these years. I've finally found you, my Princess."  
  
Sailor V heard the sounds of someone approaching from behind   
  
her, gently laid Usagi's head on the ground and turned around, ready   
  
for more action. To her surprise, she saw her guardian, Artemis, and   
  
two other Senshi approaching her.  
  
"Just what did you do...", Sailor Mars started to yell   
  
angrily, but was cut off when Sailor V rushed to Artemis.  
  
"Artemis, you have to help her. She defeated some guy, but   
  
dropped over afterwards. There has to be something you can do."  
  
Luna looked up from Usagi and turned her attention to Sailor V.  
  
"It's alright, Sailor Venus. She just overdid it a bit. She'll be   
  
fine with a little bit of food and some rest."  
  
Artemis walked over to Luna. "Been a while, Luna. It's good   
  
to see you.", he said, gently swiping a paw at her face.  
  
"The feeling's mutual Artemis", she said, dodging the paw,   
  
then stomping his paw with hers. "However, we can renew our   
  
acquaintanceship some other time. We have other things to worry   
  
about right now. We have to get the Princess someplace where she   
  
can rest."  
  
Sailor Mar's face grew pale at hearing this. "Did you just   
  
say 'Princess'?".  
  
"Yes, Sailor Mars. She's the one we've been searching for."  
  
"Might I make the suggestion that Sailor Mars takes her back   
  
to the Shrine?", Sailor Mercury asked. "Luna and I can stay here and   
  
inform Venus and Artemis what's been going on."  
  
"Excellent, idea, Mercury, but you need to take this boy to   
  
his parents first. He should be fine, after a little while. Just   
  
find the go into the mall and follow the sound of someone crying.",   
  
Luna instructed, turning towards her and Sailor Mars.  
  
Sailor Mars muttered a little, but picked Usagi up, and   
  
started heading toward the shrine, while Mercury picked up the boy   
  
and took him into the mall.  
  
Luna turned back towards the rest of the group. "Let's get   
  
this over with quickly. We never know when the next attack will   
  
be.", she began. "Beryll currently holds a fair portion of Juuban   
  
already, and we've set up patrols to prevent her from getting any   
  
more. We set up eight hour blocks, so two senshi will always be   
  
patrolling the town. Since Sailor Moon's currently out of action   
  
you'll take over her spot until she wakes up. You can go with Sailor   
  
Mercury to pick up a communicator, so you can contact the rest of the   
  
Senshi, and a headset so you can keep in touch with the police. Are   
  
there any questions?"  
  
Artemis sweatdropped. Yup, just like he remembered Luna.   
  
"*cough* Yeah, I've got a question. I've seen Sailor Venus, Sailor   
  
Mercury, Sailor Mars, and even Sailor Moon. That's a new one, but I   
  
can't complain. However, what I am wondering is, where is Sailor   
  
Jupiter?".  
  
End Chapter 2  
  
Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed the story.  
  
Asgeras  
  
asgeras@hotmail.com  
  
http://asgeras.anifics.com 


	4. Ch 3: Bad Timing

Disclaimer: Ranma ½ doesn't belong to me, as you all know. It   
  
belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Likewise, Sailor Moon belongs to   
  
Takeuchi Naoko. Thus, I don't own any of the characters in this   
  
story.   
  
Chapter 3: Bad Timing  
  
Ranma sighed as he looked towards Juuban from the top of an   
  
overhanging cliff. It'd been a long journey taken at a quick pace,   
  
leaving himself exhausted, but he was finally here. In a few moments   
  
he'd be able to see his mother again. It was hard to imagine staying   
  
in one place, though. "Kind of ironic.", he thought. "I finally get   
  
something I've dreamed about for so many years and I'm already having   
  
regrets."  
  
Xian Pu looked over his shoulder. "So, that is home?."  
  
"Yeah, Xian. Another hour, or so, and we'll be in front of   
  
my mom's house."  
  
"Ah, is good news. Xian Pu need...", Xian Pu started, but   
  
was cut off by a poke in the ribs. "What...I mean is, I need some   
  
time to rest. You have pushed...very hard."  
  
"Well, we better get going. Ma should have received the   
  
post card I sent. She won't expect us 'til tomorrow, but I thought   
  
I'd surprise her.", he said with a smirk on his face. And with that,  
  
they set off towards home.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
"I can't believe I'll finally be able to see Ranma again.",   
  
Nodoka Saotome thought to herself while she walked home from the   
  
grocery store, a smile on her face. "I'll have to start cooking   
  
tonight so we can have a proper feast when he arrives. Kind of   
  
funny that he sent the postcard instead of Genma, though. Then   
  
again, Genma never was one for responsibility. I hope none of that   
  
rubbed off on Ranma." Her face started to darken slightly as she   
  
pondered that line of thought.  
  
She unlocked the door to her home and stepped inside. "It's   
  
always the same. So old and empty. It feels more like a museum then   
  
a home, but that'll change.", she thought with a with a soft smile.  
  
She instantly headed for the kitchen, dropping off the   
  
groceries, then went upstairs to her room. She changed out of her   
  
kimono and got into some jeans and a t-shirt. No sense in getting   
  
her good clothes dirty with all of the all of the preparations she'll   
  
be making, after all.  
  
She went back to the kitchen and put on some classical music   
  
from a portable radio she used whenever she needed to spend a lot of   
  
time in the kitchen. "Tomorrow's feast will be unlike any I've ever   
  
made before.", she vowed as she put on her apron. "Nothing is to   
  
good for my son."  
  
She had it all planned out. She would make a combination of   
  
the best Japanese and Chinese dishes she knew, in honor of his return   
  
from China. After all, knowing Genma, he probably didn't get to eat   
  
very much while he was there. When Genma was around food seemed to   
  
magically disappear.  
  
Lulled into complacency with the combination of the music and   
  
preparations for Ranma, Saotome Nodoka didn't hear the distant   
  
crashes as they drew closer.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
Sailor Moon paused in her roof hopping and drew out her   
  
communicator. She sighed as she noted that a youma's portal was   
  
starting to open up in southern Juuban. Why couldn't they allow her   
  
to have a single day to rest?  
  
She pressed the button on her headset. "Police Headquarters,   
  
this is Sailor Moon, come in."  
  
"Sailor Moon, this is Police HQ, go ahead."  
  
"We have a youma portal opening at Akasaku district, lot 203.  
  
Request evacuation of all possible citizens, and that a barricade be   
  
put up.", she said as she set off towards the most recent attack.   
  
The nearest Senshi was at least 10 minutes from the site, and she was  
  
a good 20 minutes or so. She frowned as she thought about the damage   
  
the youma could do before they got there.  
  
"Roger, Sailor Moon. A barricade will be set up ¼ mile around  
  
Akasaku district, lot 203. We'll do what we can to evacuate the   
  
citizens. Good luck."  
  
She didn't respond, putting all of her effort into getting   
  
there. Her legs ached as she pushed them to their limits. Why was   
  
it that all her powers seemed so useless? It'd help if she could   
  
find a way to transport herself more rapidly. Why couldn't she have   
  
the ability to fly, or something like that?  
  
She was able to arrive at the site within 15 minutes, thanks   
  
to pushing herself, but the monster wasn't there. 'Luckily', it left   
  
a nice, wide trail for her to follow, as well as plenty of noise.  
  
She followed the demolished houses and cars for a couple   
  
blocks, and was able to see Sailors Venus and Mercury fighting a   
  
creature that seemed to come from a bulldozer. Great, just what she   
  
needed.  
  
"Sailors, tri-point formation", she shouted as she joined the   
  
fight. It was going to be another long day.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
Ranma found himself confronted by a road block and a police   
  
guard when he was within several blocks of his mother's house. He   
  
tried to go a different way, but every street he came to was likewise   
  
blocked. After about five min. of this he got a bit fed up.  
  
"Hey, let me through! I have to get home."  
  
"Listen, kid, you're not going anywhere. I'm not allowed to   
  
let anyone enter."  
  
"Whaddya mean, I can't enter? What's going on in there?!"  
  
"You have to be kidding me, right? What do you think it's   
  
about? Hmmph. The city's been under attack for over a month now   
  
and... Hey!! You can't enter. It's too dangerous.", the policeman   
  
yelled, while trying to grab Ranma's leg as he jumped ten feet above   
  
the barricade.  
  
"Xian Pu sorry about this.", Xian Pu muttered, bowing to the   
  
policeman. "Have to find Revered One's mother. Have no time." Xian   
  
Pu followed Ranma's lead by leaping over the policeman. Why did it   
  
seem like she was always trailing so far behind Ranma?  
  
Ranma ended up stopping fairly quickly. It seemed like the   
  
logical thing to do, with the scene in front of him. There were four   
  
girls in rather skimpy sailor outfits that seemed to be fighting   
  
a...bulldozer? Not only that, but they were doing it right in front   
  
of his mother's house. This was not the homecoming he was expecting.  
  
"Hey, ugly. Need someone to fight? Try me on for size.",   
  
Ranma said, getting into a ready stance.  
  
The bulldozer ignored him, in favor of continuing to attack   
  
the girls, who kept hurling something at it? "Could that be ki?",   
  
Ranma thought to himself. He'd have time to check that out later.   
  
He got ready to attack the monster, when he caught a movement out of   
  
the corner of his eye.   
  
Ranma turned around to see what could only be his mother in   
  
the doorway. What were the police thinking? Why didn't they clear   
  
everyone out?! Ranma started to run towards his mother, when he was   
  
passed up by a figure flying backwards at an incredible rate. With   
  
horror Ranma watched as the figure in red plunged into the side of   
  
the house, collapsing part of the roof on his mother.  
  
"Noooo!!", Ranma screamed, running towards his mother as fast   
  
as he could. Why?! Why the hell did these things keep happening to   
  
him.  
  
Ranma used his kachu tenchin amagurikan to clear away the   
  
rubble as fast as he could. However, her figure just lay there,   
  
still and pale. He ignored the background noises of the fight as he   
  
checked for breathing and a pulse. Tears started to stream down his   
  
face as he performed CPR.  
  
In, in, out. In, in, out. In, in, out. Why wasn't it   
  
working? In, in, out. He was doing it just like he was shown. In,   
  
in, out. If his mother didn't survive... In, in, out. No, he   
  
wouldn't go there. She had to survive. She WOULD survive.   
  
A golden aura started to surround him as he continued his   
  
administrations. It started quite softly, first surrounding him,   
  
then slowly creeping over to surround Nodoka as well. As the aura   
  
gained intensity, Nodoka's complexion grew better. After a couple   
  
more minutes Nodoka Saotome coughed weakly and started to breathe on   
  
her own.  
  
Ranma cried as hugged his mother to him. Unnoticed to him,   
  
the battle had stopped. All that mattered was his mother. She was   
  
alive!!!  
  
Ranma felt a weight on his shoulder and turned around to see   
  
one of the girls, the one with a blue skirt and red bow, had a hand   
  
on his shoulder. "Get your hand offa me!", he shouted, batting the   
  
girls hand to the side as he gently laid his mother back onto the   
  
ground. His face red with the rage he felt he lashed out at her.   
  
"This is your fault. You shouldn't participate in fights you can't   
  
handle. Thanks to you my Mom almost got killed!!".  
  
Sailor Moon's face fell, looking as if he had struck her.   
  
"I'm sorry, I...".  
  
"Just where do you get off, talking to us like that?!",   
  
Sailor Mars self-righteously exclaimed. "Here we are, sacrificing   
  
everything we have, in order to protect this city, and this is what   
  
we get?"  
  
"Hmmph. Some protection. You couldn't even protect the ONE   
  
innocent that was left in the area!"  
  
"Listen, you ungrateful little..."  
  
"That's enough, Sailor Mars.", Sailor Moon said quietly, an   
  
ashen look upon her face.  
  
"But..."  
  
"No, this is not the time or the place.", Sailor Moon stated,   
  
turned back towards Ranma and bowed to him. "I'm sorry about what   
  
happened to your mother.", she said while a tear rolled down her   
  
cheek. "More sorry than you'll ever know...". She jerked around and   
  
fled at a speed Ranma would have found awfully hard pressed to keep   
  
up with.  
  
The rest of the senshi gave him one last look then ran off   
  
after their leader. Why was it that Ranma felt so bad about what he   
  
said? It was all true. Oh well, he didn't have time to think about   
  
that right now. He needed to get his mother to a hospital ASAP.  
  
With that, Ranma gently lifted his mother up and started   
  
walking in the direction of a hospital he'd passed while coming here.   
  
Ranma sighed. It not only turned out to be a long day, but was   
  
looking to be an even longer night.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
*10 hours later*  
  
Ranma sat bolt upright as the doctor gently shook him awake.  
  
"Mr. Saotome, you're mother just woke up. She insists on   
  
talking with you right away."  
  
"Thanks, Doc. I appreciate all that you've done."  
  
"Don't mention it.", he responded with a smile on his face.   
  
"She wasn't that badly hurt in the first place. A little rest and   
  
she'll be fine."  
  
Ranma hopped to his feet and bowed to the Doctor, who bowed   
  
in return, and left for what he could only assume was another needy   
  
patient.  
  
Ranma looked at the girl that had been sleeping by his side.   
  
He contemplated waking Xian up, but thought better of it. She looked   
  
so peaceful, smiling while she had her head placed on the back of her   
  
arm. He knew that she really needed the rest and he wanted to have   
  
some time alone with his mother anyway.  
  
He proceeded towards his mother's room, knowing the route by   
  
heart thanks to sitting by her side for several hours before he   
  
retired to the waiting room. It was a small walk, and site that   
  
greeted him upon his arrival left him momentarily speechless.  
  
"Ranma", Nodoka whispered as she looked at her son for the   
  
first time.  
  
"Mom.", Ranma said, rushing to his mothers side, and gently   
  
hugging her. It felt so good this time, not having to worry about   
  
her health. This was exactly how he'd envisioned it feeling. So   
  
peaceful. So comfortable.  
  
"Shhh...it's alright. I'm fine. That monster didn't hurt   
  
me."  
  
This caused an Ranma to instantly bolt upright. "Monster,   
  
nothing. Those girls caused this. It's thanks to them you're here."  
  
Nodoka gazed at him with sadness showing in her eyes. "I'm   
  
disappointed in you Ranma. What would make you think that?".  
  
"Well, it was that red skirted girls' fault, wasn't it?   
  
She's the one that crashed into the house, and caused this."  
  
"Oh, yes. I almost forgot. After all, I'm sure she enjoyed   
  
being thrown into the building. In fact, I'm sure that she feels   
  
much better now that she hit it with enough force to make it fall   
  
down."  
  
"You don't understand, Ma. If you can't control a fight you   
  
shouldn't be fightin'. I almost lost ya because of them! I almost   
  
lost you as soon as I found ya."  
  
"I appreciate the sentiment, son, but you're wrong.", she   
  
said as she his hair with her hand. "Who do you expect to fight   
  
those monsters? After all, did you get a good look at it?".  
  
"Well, yeah, it did look tough, but I'm sure there are better   
  
people than them."  
  
"Name one.", she challenged. "Bullets don't have any effect   
  
at all, and explosives barely scratch those things."  
  
"Well, me for starters.", Ranma mumbled.  
  
"You will stop that at once.", Nodoka stated with some iron   
  
showing up in her voice. "It's thanks to those girls that this city   
  
hasn't been completely taken over as of yet. Did you know that they   
  
patrol this city both day and night looking for the newest monsters   
  
to come up? Do you have any idea how much they sacrifice?"  
  
Ranma gazed at his mother steadily. He was quite   
  
knowledgeable in the area of sacrifice, but decided it might be   
  
better left unsaid. He didn't want to ruin things any more than he   
  
already had.  
  
"Okay, Ma. I still can't say that I approve of the whole   
  
situation, but I'll forgive them if it means so much to ya."  
  
"Thanks, Ran-chan."  
  
"Ah, man, not you too."  
  
"Eh? What's this? Someone else calling you Ran-chan?"  
  
Ranma coughed and turned his head to the side. He'd almost   
  
let the secret about the curse out, telling her about the nickname   
  
Xian used to kid him about his curse with. Time for some quick   
  
thinking. "Ummm...yeah. There's a girl named Xian Pu that came with   
  
me that sometimes calls me that."  
  
Nodoka's eye's lit up at this statement and she interrupted   
  
him before he could go any further. "I see. Well, since I have to   
  
spend the night here we have quite a bit of time for you to tell me   
  
all about her and the rest of your trip."  
  
A smile lit Ranma's face as he sat back down in the chair   
  
beside his mothers' bed.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
Usagi woke up even more groggy and bleary eyed than usual.   
  
She wasn't able to get a good night's sleep after her last fight.   
  
She could still see that boy's haunting eyes. Blue and accusing, and   
  
he was right. They had hurt an innocent with their ineptitude.  
  
She just laid there in bed, her head pressed against her   
  
pillow, as tears overtook her once again. Maybe he was right. Maybe   
  
they weren't good enough to be Protectors of Love, Warriors of Justice.  
  
"What's wrong, Usagi?", Luna asked, hopping onto the bed.   
  
She was rather worried about her charge. She acted differently than   
  
she normally did lately. For some reason, Luna wished that she would   
  
start acting a little bit more like the Usagi she knew, and a little   
  
bit less like the princess she was.  
  
"That boy...di..did you see that boy's eyes? Did yo...you   
  
see...e the pain? And it was all...it was all our fault."  
  
Luna nuzzled face, trying to comfort her. "It's not your   
  
fault, Usagi. You can't do everything. Despite your powers, you're   
  
still only human. You've protected thousands of lives!! You should   
  
be proud of yourself for what you've done."  
  
Usagi knew that she was right, but couldn't get past those   
  
eyes. Those terrible blue eyes.  
  
Luna sighed, noticing that her administrations weren't doing   
  
that much good. "If you feel that bad, you can use some of your time   
  
constructively before you go out for your patrol."  
  
This brought Usagi up short, and she turned to her guardian.   
  
"What do you mean? What can I do?".  
  
"If I recall correctly, that boy's house wasn't looking too   
  
good after the fight. You might not know anything about construction,  
  
but you could clear away the debris for them. Plus, you should be able   
  
to pick up the larger pieces while you're in your Senshi form."  
  
Usagi's face brightened as realization dawned on her. She   
  
hugged Luna to her as she thought more and more about it. "Thanks,   
  
Luna. That's a wonderful idea.".  
  
Luna proved, once again, that cat's can blush when properly   
  
inspired. "Well, let's get going. We have a full night ahead of   
  
us.", she said, crawling into her bag/ carrying case.  
  
"Just one sec, Luna. I have to make a call before we   
  
leave.", she said, running for the phone. A quick push of the speed   
  
dial and she got just who she was looking for.  
  
"Hello?", a weary voice answered.  
  
"Hey, Ami. Sorry for waking you up, but do you still have a   
  
list of businesses that are willing to help out the Senshi?"  
  
"Well, yes. Why?"  
  
"Okay, here's what I need..."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
Ranma smiled as he walked next to his mother, while Xian Pu   
  
pushed her wheel chair towards the exit of the Hospital. She still   
  
had quite a few bruises & cuts here and there, but looked quite a bit   
  
better than yesterday.  
  
"So, Ma. How 'bout I whip up something special for ya when   
  
we get back?"  
  
Nodoka smirked to herself as she answered her son. She   
  
wasn't able to finish her preparations, but was able to get most of   
  
the cooking done. "Oh, really? That's all right, Ran-chan, I'm sure   
  
I'll manage. I would appreciate it if you could help out with the   
  
patio, though. I'm afraid we don't have enough money to get someone   
  
else to do it."  
  
Ranma's face darkened at this. He knew it wasn't the Senshi's  
  
fault, especially after talking to his mom and seeing some of the   
  
news pieces on them, but that still didn't change what happened.   
  
Someone was going to pay.  
  
His thoughts were interrupted as they came to the front gate,   
  
where a taxi was waiting for them.  
  
A short ride later and they found themselves confronted by an   
  
astonishing site. In front of their house was a news crew and a   
  
small crowd. On top of that, it seemed like somebody was working on   
  
the front of the house.  
  
Getting out from the taxi, Ranma went to the other side as   
  
the doors for Xian Pu and his mother opened, so he could walk beside   
  
them. As they got out most of the crowd turned their gaze towards   
  
them.  
  
The crowd opened up a path for them as they moved towards the   
  
house, but the reporter made a grab for Ranma. "So, young man, what   
  
are your thoughts about what the Senshi have done for you and your   
  
family?"  
  
"Huhhh?"  
  
The reporters left eye started to twitch slightly as she dove   
  
into an explanation. "The Sailor Senshi are the one's that are   
  
responsible for the reconstruction of you home. I was wondering what   
  
you thought of that?"  
  
"Oh.", Ranma said while scratching the back of his head.   
  
"Well, I think it's...umm...great. Is this going to be shown on TV?",  
  
he asked, turning towards the reporter.  
  
"That's right."  
  
"I was wonderin' if you would let me tell the Senshi   
  
something."  
  
"Sure, go ahead."  
  
"I just wanted to apologize for some things I said to them,   
  
especially that blue skirted one. I know it wasn't your fault, and   
  
I'll do everythin' I can to help ya.", he said, bowing to the camera.  
  
"And there you have it, folks. It looks as if the Sailor   
  
Senshi are able to do more than just conquer against the visible foe.   
  
This is Sakura Shimazu signing out."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
Usagi smiled to herself as she went to sleep that night.   
  
She hadn't defeated any youma that day, but she felt she'd won a much   
  
more important battle.   
  
Little did she know how right she was.  
  
End of Chapter 3  
  
Authors Notes: I finally have a web site up. Yay!!! If you want   
  
any previous chapters you can go to   
  
http://www.geocities.com/asgeras@prodigy.net/index.html   
  
It's only a temporary setup, but will suffice for now.  
  
I hope you enjoyed it. There wasn't too much fighting in it, since I   
  
suck at fight scenes. Please tell me if you think it was better or   
  
worse for their lack. Also, since I'll have a pretty big fight scene   
  
coming up in 2-3 chapters, I was wondering if anybody could lead me   
  
to a site that could help me out with them. If so, I would greatly   
  
appreciate it.  
  
As always, feel free to email me about likes, dislikes, or any   
  
questions you might have.  
  
Asgeras  
  
asgeras@hotmail.com  
  
http://asgeras.anifics.com 


	5. Ch 4: Ranma's Trial

Disclaimer: In case you're wondering, I still don't own Ranma or   
  
Sailor Moon. I do, however, own this story. True, I've gained all   
  
of...umm...no money for it, but it's mine. All mine. *mwahaha*  
  
Chapter 4: Ranma's Trial  
  
Xian Pu blinked lazily as she stretched out her arms. It   
  
was nice to wake up without having anything all that pressing to do.   
  
Maybe she could just stay in bed for a little while longer...  
  
Ranma suddenly rushed into her room with his trademark smirk,   
  
causing Xian Pu to jump up. Unfortunately, she wasn't wearing too   
  
much underneath the covers. After all, there wasn't any need, since   
  
she was sleeping in a separate room from Ranma now. "Ranma!!", she   
  
growled as Ranma blushed and ran out of the room even faster than he   
  
ran in.   
  
"Sorry, sorry, sorry." she heard him mumbling while she   
  
headed to the drawer where she put her clothes in, and pulled out on   
  
of her Chinese dresses. Things went very well for her yesterday,   
  
getting to know Ranma's mother and spending some more time with him,   
  
but this was NOT how she wanted to start her day off.  
  
"Is okay come in now Ranma", she said, sighing.  
  
"Geez, Xian, I'm really sorry.", he said while scratching   
  
the back of his head, a blush on his face. "I didn't mean to, well,   
  
you know. I thought you'd probably be up by now, so..."  
  
"Don't worry about Xian Pu, Ranma. Xian...I at least   
  
moderately covered.", she said, a gleam in her eye. "If not, you   
  
have to marry. Is Amazon law." Ranma gulped as he started to   
  
back-step towards the door. After all, he may be a little bit more   
  
comfortable around women now, but there was a limit.   
  
Xian Pu started to giggle as she noticed the fear on his   
  
face. "Am just kidding, Ranma. You not airen. No need worry." As   
  
she said this her face started to fall a little bit, but she   
  
corrected that before Ranma could see.   
  
"Hey Xian, we've got to do a lot today, so we better get   
  
started."  
  
"What you mean, lot to do?"  
  
"Well, mom was thinking that we'd do somethin' together   
  
today, then I was hopin' that we might be able to find those girls   
  
from earlier."  
  
Xian Pu's eyes narrowed a little. "Why you want to meet   
  
short skirt girls?"  
  
"Ummm...well, we do kind of owe them for fixin' up the house,   
  
and I was thinkin' that we might be able to help them out. I imagine   
  
they could use another couple of good fighters."  
  
Xian Pu turned her head away slightly, not wanting to make   
  
eye contact. She should have known Ranma better by now.  
  
"I'll meet you downstairs, Xian-chan. Mom has some leftover   
  
breakfast in the fridge. It's really good. Much better than deer   
  
and grass stew.", he said, winking at her. Then he was off, leaving   
  
Xian Pu to freshen up.   
  
  
  
If it was as hard to track those girls as Xian Pu thought,   
  
it'd probably be a long day. At least she was with Ranma. It was   
  
good to finally have a real friend. Who knows, maybe now she'd get   
  
the chance to make more.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
It was dark, but then again it was always dark in the Dark   
  
Kingdom. Beryll hated it. She hated it almost as much as she hated   
  
the light.  
  
"So, Nephrite, do you think you could do a better job then   
  
Jaedite? He was a terrible disappointment. You do know what happens   
  
to disappointments, don't you?"  
  
"Yes, your Majesty.", he said while bowing, his fist planted   
  
to the floor. "He was a fool, taking the Senshi on without any help   
  
from youma. Rest assured, your Majesty, I am not a fool."  
  
"We'll see, Nephrite, we'll see. I expect you to have Tokyo   
  
conquered within a couple more months and I expect weekly reports   
  
showing your progress towards such. Once we reach that point, I'll   
  
give you the rest of your orders. Now begone."  
  
Nephrite got up and left, never looking back, which is just   
  
as well. He probably wouldn't have felt nearly as good if he had   
  
seen the smirk on Beryll's face.   
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
Usagi was enjoying herself at the Crown Game Center. She   
  
still had to work twelve hour shifts, but now that there were four   
  
Senshi she had a little bit of time to herself. Playing the new   
  
Sailor V video game was the perfect way to pass her time. She still   
  
couldn't get over the fact that she actually knows Sailor V. She is   
  
so great. It was almost like she'd known her for years!!  
  
She sighed as she, once again, saw her character get pegged   
  
by a criminal's bullet. It was amazing how she was so bad at video   
  
games when she was able to save Tokyo from crime so 'easily'. She   
  
rolled her eyes at this. People really had no idea, did they?  
  
"Hey, Usagi-chan. I see you still can't get past the third   
  
level. I would've thought you'd be doing better than that, now that   
  
you have more time to practice.", Motoki said, rubbing her head   
  
affectionately.  
  
Usagi grimaced, as she turned away from the video game.   
  
Here was the man she had a crush on since she was 12 years old and   
  
all he thought of her was that she was some cute little kid sister.   
  
Little did he know.  
  
"I've been spending too much time trying to catch up on   
  
schoolwork, for when school starts back up."  
  
Motoki punched her lightly on the shoulder. "C'mon, Usagi.   
  
You don't have to lie to me. I'd do the same if I was in your shoes."  
  
Usagi was about to retort when she felt her communicator   
  
vibrating. She'd have to thank Ami again for rigging up the   
  
communicators so they could vibrate instead of beep. It was a   
  
master-stroke of genius and saved her a ton of explanations.  
  
"I've gotta go, Motoki-san. My parents are...umm...they're   
  
holding a test in mathematics."  
  
"Oh.", he said, nodding. That explained a lot.  
  
Usagi ran off a couple of blocks and ducked into a portable   
  
bathroom. After a check from her communicator and a transformation   
  
later, she was headed for the local shopping district.   
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
Ranma groaned as he was dragged off to yet another clothing   
  
store, for the third hour straight. He liked being with his mom and   
  
Xian, but this was just too much. "Hey, guys. I'm gonna be in the   
  
manga store over there, if ya need me."  
  
Nodoka got a slightly sad look on her face as she nodded her   
  
assent. "I'll come get you when we're done, Ranma." With that said,   
  
she changed her course from a 'general selection' clothing store to a   
  
women's clothing store. Ranma shuddered, grateful that his mom   
  
hadn't found out about his curse yet. Who knew what would happen if   
  
she found out.  
  
He opened the door to the manga shop and started to look at   
  
the selection. It was huge!! He'd heard about manga, but had never   
  
had the chance to read any before. "One must being willing to   
  
sacrifice everything for the art.", was his father's favorite saying.  
  
He could still hear his father say that whenever he thought about   
  
anything besides the Art.  
  
He tried to forget about that as he started roaming throughout  
  
the manga, trying to find one that he'd like. He eventually started   
  
moving from the front of the store, which mainly consisted of shojo   
  
stories, and started to find stuff a little more to his liking. He   
  
was just getting into a good one, called "Slayers", when he heard   
  
somebody scream outside. Instincts took over as he tossed the manga   
  
back onto its shelf and started to run for the door.  
  
Outside was a monster that looked to be made from a photo   
  
booth. He stood there staring at it, as his mind was assaulted by   
  
the memory of his mother lying on the floor. Cold and helpless.   
  
Hardly breathing. Ranma's eyes narrowed as a huge red battle aura   
  
broke out around him. "This youma will NOT hurt anybody else! I   
  
swear it!", he vowed as he broke into the fastest run he could.   
  
Within the span of a second he was upon the monster. Before   
  
it could even register the approach of an enemy, it was assaulted   
  
with a punch-kick combo that was immediately followed up by a leg   
  
sweep that sent it careening backwards. It didn't stop there though.   
  
Oh no, Ranma wouldn't let it get off that easily. He continued to   
  
throw more punches and kicks, giving it all he had until he jumped   
  
back, needing a breather.  
  
The youma got back up and dusted itself off. It charged for   
  
Ranma before he got a full chance to rest and started its own attack.  
  
Ranma easily dodged it's attacks, being quite a bit quicker. However,  
  
try as hard as he might, he wasn't able to cause any damage that made   
  
the youma so much as flinch.  
  
Just as he started to get tired, the creature was assaulted   
  
by Xian Pu, her bonbori hitting it in the side. "What's wrong with   
  
me?", Ranma asked himself. "There's no way that thing should be   
  
shrugging off those blows. I may not be as good as Khu Lon, but I   
  
have ta be as good as those sailor girls."  
  
Ranma pulled himself out from his contemplations just as he   
  
noticed that Xian Pu had been tagged by a new youma that had shown up,  
  
and was sent flying into a fire hydrant. Ranma saw red as he dove   
  
for the new youma, giving it everything he had. "Kachu Tenshin   
  
Amagurikan", he shouted as he let loose 600 consecutive hits to its   
  
torso finishing with a jump back to view his handiwork. However, it   
  
just stood there and leered at him while it got back up and started   
  
its charge.  
  
He quickly noted that Xian Pu regained her footing, which was   
  
a good thing, since both youma were currently charging towards them.   
  
He got ready to meet the first youma's attack when he heard someone   
  
shout "Fire Soul", which was followed by a jet of flames that   
  
engulfed the second youma, causing it to shriek in pain. He didn't   
  
pay too much attention to the Sailor Suited Warrior of Justice though.   
  
He didn't have time. He had to distract the first youma until someone   
  
with...m..more...power came to take care of it, he admitted to himself.   
  
The fight seemed to draw on forever, with him hardly causing   
  
a scratch on the beast. However, eventually after the other Senshi   
  
showed up it wasn't too much of a fight , even when a third and   
  
fourth youma appeared.  
  
After the battle was over Ranma fell to his knees, his eye's   
  
closed in disgust. He could practically hear his father behind him.   
  
"Well, boy, I see you've shown your true colors. I guess you're not   
  
a girl after all. That's much too powerful for you. What's it feel   
  
like having to be saved by bunch a bunch of little girls?"  
  
Ranma clapped his hands over his ears and let out a scream   
  
that everyone within distance would always remember. It was gut   
  
wrenching scream that some would say was the scream of someone who'd   
  
lost their soul to a youma. It was a scream of utter misery and   
  
despair.  
  
The Senshi jumped back, and even Xian Pu took a step back as   
  
Ranma jumped for the nearest roof and ran with all his might.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
Sailor Moon shot a worried look at her friends as she saw the   
  
young man from before shoot off at a speed that almost matched their   
  
Senshi forms. All of them looked downtrodden. This wasn't how it   
  
was supposed to be. They won. Clear cut. No people injured. Why?   
  
What could have happened to this boy to make him sound like that?!  
  
"Mercury, can you track that young man?", Sailor Moon asked.  
  
"Yes, Sailor Moon. I've been scanning him for awhile now, so   
  
it shouldn't be too hard. If you want, I could send the program into   
  
your communicator."  
  
"I'd appreciate that.", she said as she took off in the   
  
direction of the boy.  
  
"You no leave without Xian Pu. Ranma is Xian Pu best   
  
friend.", she heard someone shout from behind. She turned around   
  
while on one of the rooftops, just in time to see the purple-haired   
  
girl (Shampoo, she said?) jump up after her. Sailor Moon stared at   
  
her for a moment. How was it that these two were able to pull off   
  
feats like this? Oh well, she'll have to investigate that later.   
  
Judging by the look in Xian Pu's eyes, she wasn't going to get any   
  
answers right now. Besides, she had to help that boy.   
  
Sailor Moon started jumping from rooftop to rooftop, keeping   
  
a slightly slower pace than normal, to make sure Xian Pu could keep   
  
up. After a couple of blocks she took out her communicator and tuned   
  
it to the map screen. Sure enough, there was a glowing blip. Then   
  
again, that couldn't be it, could it? It was over half a mile away!!  
  
Lacking any better direction she started to head for the blip,  
  
but began to get worried when Ranma hadn't shown up within a few more   
  
blocks. "Shampoo, I think we may have missed him.", she said stopping  
  
on one of the higher roofs, so she could look in every direction.  
  
"Why that? Magical screen not working properly?", Xian Pu   
  
asked.  
  
"I don't think so. According to this, Ranma would have to   
  
have been more than half a mile away when we first started."  
  
"Oh, that all? I think he would have run much farther."  
  
Usagi shrugged off her surprise and continued onwards. Within  
  
another minute of flat out sprinting they had arrived, and not a   
  
moment too soon, from the looks of things.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
Ranma sat there staring at the water. His mind no longer   
  
working, he just stared off into space, nothing registering, until a   
  
hand was put on his shoulder.  
  
Ranma let out a sharp gasp as the world started to lurch   
  
around him. He turned around and saw two of the people that meant   
  
the most to him. There was An-ei, laying a hand on his shoulder, and   
  
behind her was his beloved Hikari. Ranma blinked a couple of times.   
  
That didn't seem to be quite right. Those weren't their names.   
  
They're Xian Pu and Sailor Moon, right?  
  
"Go away", he managed to whisper. The last thing he needed   
  
was pity, especially from somebody that was stronger than him.  
  
"No. We no leave when need."  
  
"I said to go away, Xian."  
  
Sailor Moon stood in the background, feeling horribly out of   
  
place. Did she have a right to be here? She didn't even know the   
  
girl, Shampoo, let alone Ranma, but she felt like she had to do   
  
something. It felt like her heart was ripping apart.  
  
"Ranma-sama.", she spoke softly. "I just wanted to let you   
  
know that I appreciated your help out there."  
  
"Appreciated my help? Appreciated my HELP?!", Ranma shouted,   
  
a sick green glow surrounding him. "Oh yes, the great Saotome Ranma.   
  
Master of the light punch and the bounce-back kick."  
  
Sailor Moon stared at him, a shocked look on her face. This   
  
wasn't how it was supposed to go. She didn't know how, but she knew   
  
that this wasn't how he was supposed to be.  
  
Ranma sank back to his knees as the overwhelming guilt   
  
overtook him. He just proved, once again, how weak he actually was,   
  
snapping at a girl he barely knew. A person that was ten times what   
  
he could ever be.  
  
Ranma reeled back as Sailor Moon struck him with an open   
  
palm. She glared at him in righteous fury. "Is that all you have to   
  
say?! Is it? Oh, look at me. I can't kill a youma with my bare   
  
hands.", she said, tears starting to roll down her eyes. "Do you   
  
even realize? Do you?! Do you know how many lives you just saved by   
  
stalling long enough for us to come? The man I saw out there was   
  
nothing like this pitiful shell of a little boy. The man I saw out   
  
there was everything we could ever hope to represent!!", she finished   
  
with a shout. She spun around, tears still streaming down her eyes   
  
as she ran away, not really caring where she went.  
  
"This isn't supposed to be how things go when we meet!", her   
  
mind screamed. "This isn't what's supposed to happen. Why?"  
  
That was the last thought she had before she collapsed on a   
  
rooftop, sobbing to herself. She had no idea how long she was there   
  
before arms gently wrapped around her. She stared into Sailor Venus'   
  
eyes for a brief moment before she let it all out, sobbing into her   
  
best friend's chest.  
  
Sailor Venus' eyes were sad as she tried to comfort her   
  
friend, her princess. "There, there. It's going to be alright.   
  
You'll see. You'll see.", she whispered into Sailor Moon's ear as   
  
she gently rocked her back and forth, until half an hour later when   
  
she eventually cried herself to sleep.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
Xian Pu just stood there. She didn't know what else to do.   
  
She felt like she had just witnessed a violation of all the rules she   
  
knew. She felt like she disturbed an almost sacred ceremony, of   
  
which she was part, but had no right to be. That's what hurt.   
  
That's what really tore at her soul.  
  
She watched as Ranma, once again, sank slowly to his knees,   
  
but she could tell that it was different this time. She moved   
  
forward and put her hand on Ranma's shoulder again. "Is okay, Ranma.   
  
Xian Pu know you need time alone. I tell mother you be back when can.  
  
Just no be out too long.", she whispered into his ear, giving his   
  
shoulder a squeeze and drawing him into a quick hug. It was over   
  
too soon, and she got back up. Then, like a shadow in the noonday   
  
sun, she vanished.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
Sailor Moon's words kept repeating in Ranma's mind, drowning   
  
out the admonishments of his father. However, even though her words   
  
held true, wasn't it also true that he was still weak?  
  
"Is it all that weak to depend on others?", Ranma could hear   
  
his onna-form's voice ask him.  
  
"Yes. A true martial artist need not depend on others."  
  
"Oh, really? So would you say that Sailor Moon is weak?"  
  
"No! Of course not!"  
  
"Ah, but you just said that in order to be strong, you   
  
mustn't be dependant on others. Yet, Sailor Moon places her life in   
  
the hands of her fellow Senshi every time she does battle."  
  
"That's different, and you know it!!"  
  
"Really? I fail to see the difference. Then again, she is   
  
just a girl, isn't she? One can't expect much from a girl."  
  
Ranma's battle aura came to life briefly, giving everything   
  
around him a slightly red tint. "What's that supposed to mean?", he   
  
snarled out. "Some of the best warriors I know have been girls.   
  
Just take a look at the Senshi and Xian Pu. Look at Khu Lon, for   
  
crying out loud!!"  
  
"So, what you're telling me is that it's not a bad thing to   
  
depend on others, and that it's also not a bad those for those other   
  
people to be girls, ne?"  
  
Ranma drew in a sharp breath. Could that be true? Could he   
  
have been wrong all this time? He sighed as he thought about it for   
  
a while longer and came to the conclusion that it was, indeed, quite   
  
true. Maybe teamwork wasn't such a bad thing after all.  
  
Ranma, set off for home just as the sun started to set,   
  
bursting in all the colors he remembered from when he was in the   
  
forests of China. It seemed a fitting overture to the earlier events,  
  
he thought. Hopefully, it would also be a prelude of things to come.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
Nodoka sat on the living room couch, next to Xian Pu,   
  
thinking about her son. What did her husband do to their son that   
  
could bring that kind of reaction.  
  
Just as Ranma was about to enter, he was thrown back when   
  
his mother tackled him in a fierce hug. "You're okay. My baby boy's   
  
alright.", she murmured, hugging him for all she was worth.   
  
Ranma blushed at some of the things she said, but returned   
  
the hug with just as much enthusiasm. It seemed as if everything was,  
  
once again, right with the world.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
Nephrite grumbled to himself as he reviewed the day's   
  
failure. He was so sure that he would have be able to win the   
  
shopping district, as well as the energy from all the people there.   
  
He'd planned it so carefully! He knew the Senshi's general routes   
  
for patrol. He watched them until they were ten minutes away from   
  
the fight. He even threw four youma at them, but the Senshi still   
  
won!!  
  
Nephrite grabbed a nearby Youma by the neck and started   
  
squeezing the life out of it, taking extra care to make it last as   
  
long as possible. "It was all that boy's fault.", he thought. "Rest   
  
assured, I will find you and crush you.", he declared, crushing the   
  
youma's throat.   
  
"There. That feels much better.", he declared, wiping the   
  
dust from in between his fingers.   
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
Usagi woke up to the sound of her communicator going off.   
  
She shrugged off the dysphoria accompanied from dropping into sleep   
  
unexpectedly, and grabbed her communicator. Ami's face showed up on   
  
the screen as soon as she pressed the receive button. Usagi smiled.   
  
After all, it wasn't the distress signal sent out when a youma was   
  
attacking. What could possibly go wrong?  
  
"Good, you're awake. Come over to Rei's shrine ASAP. I'm   
  
afraid I have to call a Senshi meeting."  
  
"Whoa, slow down, Ami. Why? What's so important?"  
  
"It's about Ranma and Xian Pu. They're not what they seem."  
  
End of Chapter 4  
  
Well, I hope you enjoyed it. I'm sorry that it's a little bit   
  
shorter than some of the others, but I figured this was a pretty   
  
good place to stop. Hehe. As always, send all comments and   
  
criticisms to asgeras@hotmail.com . For previous chapters, in their   
  
most recent state, go to the link at the bottom.  
  
I'd like to send a special thanks to my editor, Yap Chin Weng, who   
  
has selflessly volunteered his time to help me out. It is greatly   
  
appreciated!!   
  
Asgeras  
  
http://asgeras.anifics.com 


	6. Ch 5: Meeting of the Desolate

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma or Sailor Moon, which are both owned by   
  
their individual creators and the companies that have their rights.   
  
Chapter 5: Meeting of the Desolate  
  
Usagi grimaced as she headed towards the Hikawa shrine. Combined with   
  
the rest of the senshi, she was, once again, making headway against   
  
Beryll. Her frown deepened as she remembered how it seemed like for   
  
every step forward the made, Beryll's generals would make two or three.   
  
Could this meeting foreshadow another step backward? Why else would Ami   
  
call them all to a meeting when the city needed them out on patrol?  
  
Her feet felt like lead as she trudged up the steps that led to the   
  
shrine. She was excited to see all of her friends again and couldn't   
  
help letting out a small smile. Things could definitely be worse.   
  
Things had been worse, but her friends had overcome all, even death, to   
  
be with her. Try as she might, Beryll could not win, could she?  
  
Her thoughts were cut off as she reached the entrance to the Hikawa   
  
shrine. Knocking, she was almost instantly ushered in by the smiling   
  
face of Grandfather Hino. "It's good to see you, Usagi-chan. It's been   
  
far too long since I've seen any of my granddaughter's friends.", he   
  
said, catching her off guard with a bow.  
  
"Thank you for your kind words.", she told him, returning the bow, then   
  
following him to Rei's bedroom.  
  
"Ah, I shall leave you to your meeting, I think.", he whispered,   
  
vanishing in the blink of an eye, causing Usagi to wonder if everyone's   
  
family knew about their secrets.  
  
Opening the door, the corners of her mouth automatically turned upwards   
  
at the sight that greeted her. Rei was lying down on her bed, reading a   
  
new manga. Ami and Minako were staring at a holographic image of Venus,   
  
Mina pointing to a spot and mentioning something about home, while   
  
Artemis nodded approvingly at his ward. It was nice to know that some   
  
things could stay the same, even during such stressful times.  
  
"Hey, guys.", she said, causing everyone to jump slightly.  
  
"Well, well, it looks like Odangu-atama finally decided to show up.",   
  
Rei chided, getting up and playfully tugging on one of Usagi's pigtails.   
  
Usagi smiled and sat down over by Ami and Mina, followed by Rei.  
  
"So, Ami, what's so important that we had to stop our patrols? Ranma   
  
and Shampoo big bad youma?", she asked jokingly.  
  
Ami frowned as she turned off her projection of Venus. "Actually, it's   
  
a bit more complicated than that, but, yes, that is a distinct   
  
possibility."  
  
There was a pause as everyone stared at her in unbelief. Usagi's face   
  
grew blank as she stared off into space, trying to digest the words.   
  
"Are you sure, Ami? They've done nothing but help us. Plus, that Ranma   
  
guy seems to have a mother. I've never seen a youma with a family.",   
  
Luna put in.  
  
"Well, it's not quite so simple. My scan shows that both have magic in   
  
them. On one hand, both of them have traces of magic from the Silver   
  
Millennium in them, but on the other hand, Ranma's trace is almost   
  
completely overwhelmed by some kind of magic I've never seen before.   
  
For all we know Ranma might be a reincarnated dark general who still   
  
hasn't regained his memory."  
  
"No.", Usagi stated, turning a somber face towards Ami, shaking her head   
  
slightly. "That can't be. I know Ranma somehow. He can't be a dark   
  
general."  
  
"Is that possible?", Ami asked, turning to Luna. "Is there any male   
  
from the Silver Millennium that could have been brought forward?"  
  
Luna seemed to droop to the ground, putting her head on her paws. "I   
  
can't say for sure, but I don't remember anything like that, Mercury."  
  
"Well, what about that purple haired girl?", Rei asked, breaking the   
  
silence. "Couldn't she be Sailor Jupiter?"  
  
Ami shrugged. "I'm willing to believe anything at this point. However,   
  
everything seems wrong for that to be true. While she does have a fair   
  
amount of Silver Millennium energy, it seems to be totally different   
  
than that of a Senshi's. Somehow, I think we're just missing some key   
  
to this puzzle that will tell us everything."  
  
"Just sitting around here won't help anything. What should we do?",   
  
Rei asked the group.  
  
"Well, what if we confronted them?", Usagi asked.  
  
"I don't think that would be a good idea.", Artemis admonished. "Right   
  
now both of them are an unknown factor. There's no telling what could   
  
happen if we confronted them.  
  
"Honestly.", Usagi snorted. "What's the worst that could happen? If   
  
Ranma IS a dark general, we'll catch him before he rises to full power.   
  
If not, we gain another ally."  
  
"I'm not so sure about that, Usagi.", Ami said, taking a pause from   
  
typing equations into her computer. "If we went there in our normal   
  
fors and sparked a dark general's memory, or worse, his ire, he might be   
  
able to kill one or more of us before we even have a chance to transform.   
  
Plus, he'd know our secret identities."  
  
"So," Venus chirped, "we'll just go in our Senshi forms. Then we can   
  
handle him...them."  
  
"That could turn out badly as well.", Ami responded. "Assuming he's a   
  
dark general all's well. However, he might be something totally new.   
  
What if he's on par with Beryll? Then we'll all die without a solid   
  
plan."  
  
"But, they're not!", Usagi stressed. "They might be something else, as   
  
you say, Mercury, but they're good. What will happen if a fight comes   
  
along where we can't handle it, but could have if we'd woken up their   
  
powers?"  
  
"Even then, Princess, we'll be doing more harm then good.", Ami insisted.   
  
"If wee all show up on their doorstep in our Senshi forms, we just   
  
pointed out our allies location to Beryll. How long do you think   
  
they'll be safe if that occurs."  
  
Usagi's face grew ashen as she stared helplessly at the group. "They   
  
know. The already know.", she whispered, getting up and making a mad   
  
scramble for the door.  
  
Three yells of "Usagi" and two of "Princess" could be heard throughout   
  
the Shinto shrine, but it was already too late. By the time any of them   
  
reached the door, there was no trace to be found.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Ranma woke up to a splash of cold water on her face. "Hey, whadja do   
  
that for?!", she yelled at Xian Pu.  
  
Xian Pu gave her an icy stare. "Why you so much harder to wake up no.",   
  
she whispered to Ranma, as Nodoka called up to make sure everything was   
  
alright.  
  
"We are find, Nodoka-sama.", Xian Pu called back down. "Ranma just   
  
sound sleeper. Have to wake up the hard way."  
  
"Good going, Xian.", Ranma said in a low voice. "Mom almost found out   
  
about my curse."  
  
"Really?', Xian Pu asked. "You know what I say? Good. It not right   
  
to keep secrets from parents, especially from mother. She has a right   
  
to know!"  
  
"Maybe you're right, Xian-chan, but I'd prefer it to be on my own terms.   
  
She shouldn't just wake up on day and find her... her...", Ranma   
  
stuttered, pausing to take a deep breathe.  
  
"Is okay, Ranma. I know it hard for you, but you must come to term with   
  
who you are. This important step and longer you take, harder it is."  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right.", Ranma said, meeting her eyes. "I'll tell   
  
her soon." Xian Pu looked at her doubtfully. "I promise Xian-chan. I   
  
just need a little more time."  
  
Ranma grinned as an idea came to her. "Speaking of not putting things   
  
off, there's no better time to practice proper Japanese than the   
  
present."  
  
Xian Pu returned her grin. "I practice when you tell mother. I need   
  
more time too.", she snorted, then left Ranma's room.  
  
Ranma jumped up, grabbing her clothes and a towel. Using every stealth   
  
technique she'd ever learned, she made it to the bathroom without   
  
getting caught. Last thing she needed was for her mother to catch a   
  
glimpse of a younger version of herself.  
  
She turned the water for the furo on, then proceeded to wash herself   
  
with cold water at the shower, idly wondering if this made her true form   
  
clean as well.  
  
She sank into the furo with a sight of relief as her muscles expanded to   
  
their proper proportions. *What should I do today?*, he asked himself.   
  
*Hopefully, Xian-chan and I could find someplace to train at. Maybe a   
  
nice park. One with a lot of open space.*   
  
His thoughts were interrupted when a scream erupted from downstairs.   
  
Jumping out of the furo and putting on his clothes as quickly as   
  
possible caused the water to cool enough for him to turn female, but she   
  
didn't even notice as she headed downstairs.  
  
What greeted her struck her with a horror relived. A man with brown   
  
hair dressed all in black was clutching his mother, while floating in   
  
mid-air. Off to her left side, Xian Pu had crumpled to the floor,   
  
unconscious.  
  
The man smiled cruelly at Ranma. *So, the boy has a kid sister, does he?   
  
Things are going better than I could have ever hoped for.*, Nephrite   
  
thought to himself. "Where is your brother, girl?", he asked, smirking   
  
at Ranma.  
  
Ranma's battle aura ignited, bathing the room in a pale golden light.   
  
"Unhand... my... MOTHER!!", she yelled, running at Nephrite in a blur of   
  
motion. Jumping into a spin kick, she met with a breeze and a handful   
  
of rose petals.  
  
"Tisk-tisk, little girl.", a voice came from behind her. "I'm not quite   
  
as easy as", Nephrite was cut off as the back of Ranma's fist slammed   
  
against his face, causing him to drop Nodoka.  
  
Nephrite blew a wall out from behind him, floating 20 feet into the air.   
  
"You'll regret that, you little whore.", he said, spitting out some   
  
blood. "If you, or your family, ever want to be safe again, you will   
  
turn yourself over to the dark kingdom, along with your brother."  
  
And if she doesn't?", Nodoka managed to cough out, while trying to glare   
  
at him.  
  
"Then, I'll kill you.", he stated with finality.  
  
"Never!!!", Ranma yelled, jumping up, hoping to use her school's   
  
specialty in air grappling, but only meeting with a handful of rose   
  
petals. Looking down, she saw Nephrite clutching her mother, his hand   
  
across Nodoka's mouth.  
  
"Remember my promise, whore.", Nephrite snarled through his teeth, then   
  
was off in a small puff of smoke.  
  
Ranma dropped to the ground, falling to her knees. Who were these   
  
bastards? Why were they doing this to her?!  
  
The ground around started to crack as her battle aura turned to a sickly   
  
shade of green.  
  
"Shi-shi-hokodan."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sailor Moon paused in her flight, staring at a large pillar of green   
  
energy that had erupted half a mile or so away. *God, please...please   
  
don't let me be too late.*, she thought, tears streaming down her eyes   
  
as she pushed herself even harder.  
  
The buildings around her dimmed to a blur as she struggled to reach her   
  
destination. Her mind wiped blank by fear of the unknown, she barely   
  
heard the sonic boom as the sky was filled with green light a second   
  
time.  
  
Vertigo briefly surrounded her at the sudden stop once she'd reached her   
  
destination. The front of the house was almost completely torn down, an   
  
occasional piece still falling off what had once been the roof. However,   
  
all of her attention rested on the two people in what had once been the   
  
front room. Shampoo's right temple was still dribbling out a small   
  
stream of blood as she gently shook another girl who Sailor Moon didn't   
  
recognize.  
  
This other was rather short and had bright red hair. Although she   
  
didn't look to be hurt, she was sitting on the ground, legs sprawled   
  
underneath her, staring off into space.  
  
"Where?", she asked, gasping for breath. "Where is Ranma?" Fear   
  
threatened to crush her hoping she didn't already know the answer.  
  
The red haired girl looked up at her, meeting Sailor Moon's eyes with   
  
twin orbs of endless blue. "No.", Sailor Moon whispered, as she   
  
continued to stare into her eyes. "It can't be, can it?", she asked the   
  
girl softly.  
  
Before there was time for an answer, Sailor Moon heard three figures   
  
drop down behind her. The Senshi spread out to either side, looking   
  
down at Xian Pu and Ranma  
  
Pain flared in Sailor Moon's mind as a golden crescent moon seemed to   
  
etch itself onto her forehead. She threw her head back as a spear of   
  
golden light lanced from her forehead into the sky.  
  
Almost instantly, a figure flickered to life in-between the Senshi,   
  
Ranma, and Xian Pu. The figure could be seen through, as if she were an   
  
apparition, but her details were all quite clear. She stood 5' 10",   
  
wrapped in a flowing silver dress that looked to be made of silk. Her   
  
hair, also silver, formed open-ended circles on either side of her head,   
  
then falling loose to the ground below her. Her face seemed to be the   
  
model of perfect beauty, gazing at each of the senshi in turn.  
  
"It's time.", she declared. Six pillars of various colored light fell   
  
from the sky, striking each of the girls in turn. Mercury, blue. Venus,   
  
gold. Mars, red. Ranma, green. Xian Pu, black. After each light   
  
struck, the girl inside it disappeared.  
  
"Mom.", Sailor Moon whispered, as she was engulfed in a silver light,   
  
also disappearing.  
  
"It has begun.", The silvery apparition stated, flickering out of   
  
existence.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Ranma, Xian Pu, and the Senshi woke up to a barren gray landscape. A   
  
light, cold wind blew dust around them. Looking up, Ranma's vision swam   
  
at the sight of the earth hanging in the air, a perfect blue, green, and   
  
white gem, glowing in the sky.  
  
"What just happened? Where are we?", Ranma demanded of those around her.  
  
"I'll answer that, Mokusei.", came a voice from behind her.  
  
Turning around, they all saw the same woman from the earth, standing   
  
before them. "There is much that must be explained in the short amount   
  
of time we have."  
  
"Mother!!", Sailor Moon screamed, running towards Queen Serenity.   
  
Flinging her arms wide, she flew into a bear hug. Upon contact she met   
  
a slight resistance, than proceeded to fall through her mother,   
  
stumbling to catch her step. It felt as if she'd passed through a cool   
  
pool of water.  
  
Turning around, the queen caressed her daughter's face, causing a shiver   
  
to go down Sailor Moon's spine. "It wasn't supposed to be like this,   
  
my child."  
  
A cough from behind brought both of them out of their reverie. "What   
  
wasn't supposed to be like this?", Sailor Mars asked.  
  
"I'm sorry. Where are my manners?", Queen Serenity asked, drawing   
  
herself back up. "My name is Queen Lamarial Serenity II, and this," she   
  
stated, sweeping her hands around her, "...this was once my kingdom."  
  
"Not much of a kingdom.", Ranma muttered, looking at the moon's marred   
  
surface. Queen Serenity turned to Ranma, showing a soft smile. "It's   
  
good to know at least your usual wit survived, Mokusei."  
  
Ranma was about to tell Serenity that wasn't her name, when something   
  
stopped her. Maybe it was the peace that permeated from the moon?  
  
"True, Mokusei, it's not much to look at now, but this was once the   
  
heart of the most beautiful kingdom known to man. Peace stretched from   
  
Mercury to Pluto, the Moon ruling over them all, guiding all of them on   
  
how best to help each other, how best to use their resources. However,   
  
man's perfection ended several millennia ago, replaced by war,   
  
devastation, and desolation.", Serenity told them. "And it was all   
  
thanks to one woman and her betrayal."  
  
"Why there no warriors to protect?", Xian Pu demanded. "Weak society   
  
deserve to die."  
  
"But there were warriors, An-ei, and I was honored enough to have all   
  
of you among them."  
  
This took all of them aback, the Senshi wondering about Ranma and Xian   
  
Pu, who were, in turn, wondering what Queen Serenity was talking about.  
  
"Yes, my children. All of you were my most prized warriors. I   
  
succeeded in part of my plan, but failed in the whole.", Queen Serenity   
  
told them. "When the battle was all but lost, I was able to send you   
  
forward in time, ensuring a brighter future. To my dismay, part of the   
  
spell failed, sending you slightly further than I intended, and erasing   
  
part of your memories."  
  
"I'm sorry, Lady, but you have the wrong person. I ain't one of your   
  
warriors. I've never been that...that powerful.", Ranma told Serenity,   
  
her shoulders slumping. "Never was one for frilly dresses anyway.",   
  
she muttered.  
  
Queen Serenity let out a small laugh, causing Ranma's face to flush red.   
  
"No, Mokusei, you were never one for frilly dresses. However, you're   
  
quite wrong about not being one of my warriors. I've valued your help   
  
too highly not to know your reincarnation. There's no mistake."  
  
"But, how?", Ranma asked her.  
  
Queen Serenity's eyes fell upon her, seeming to size her up. "Actually,   
  
I'm not quite sure. Your rebirth wasn't at my hands, and I still   
  
haven't been able to figure out how it happened."  
  
Queen Serenity's figure grew almost completely transparent, before   
  
flashing back to its near opaque form. "I'm sorry children, but my   
  
time is almost up.", she said looking at them, her eyes coming to rest   
  
on Sailor Moon.  
  
"Won't you be able to come back?", Sailor Moon asked, her voice catching   
  
slightly.  
  
"I'm not sure.", Queen Serenity told her. "If so, it won't be very   
  
often. However, I have worked out on gift to help you all."  
  
Queen Serenity raised her hands in the air, placing her palms close   
  
together, bringing slowly closed. Her whole body seemed to tense, but   
  
everyone's eyes were on her hands, where slivers of light seemed to be   
  
trying to escape. Bringing her hands slowly apart, she revealed a small   
  
orb of light hanging in the air.  
  
"Goodbye, my children. May the light shine upon you all.", she   
  
whispered, a sad smile upon her face. The orb above her exploded,   
  
causing its surroundings to disappear momentarily.  
  
When the air cleared, the soldiers of love and justice lay on the ground   
  
in a seemingly peaceful sleep. As Queen Serenity slowly faded away, a   
  
smile of satisfaction could be seen upon her face.  
  
End Chapter 5  
  
Sorry it took me so long to get this out. I haven't had access to a computer   
  
for a long, long time. Hope you liked it. As always, feel free to send any   
  
comments. 


	7. Ch 6: The Dawn of Darkness

Warrior of Hope  
  
Chapter 6: The Dawn of Darkness  
  
"Wake up, Hikari," Queen Serenity whispered, gently shaking her   
  
daughter. "You've got a big day ahead of you."  
  
Hikari sat up, arching her back as she let out a huge yawn.  
  
"Cover your mouth when you yawn, young lady," Queen Serenity   
  
reproved her.  
  
"Sorry, mom. I thought it'd be okay this early," Hikari said, giving   
  
her mother puppy dog eyes. "It feels really good when you first   
  
wake up."  
  
"I'll let it slide, since it's your birthday, but you have to remember   
  
that you never know who's watching. Never forget, now that you're   
  
thirteen-years-old, you're an official representative of the moon. It   
  
may not be fair, but we're held to a higher standard than others."  
  
"Yes, mother. I'll try to do my best." Hikari told her, making sure   
  
she made eye contact.  
  
"Yes, my little princess," Queen Serenity said, ruffling Hikari's hair,   
  
"I know you will."  
  
Hikari blew some hair away from her eyes. "So where's Luna?   
  
She's usually the one waking me up."  
  
"I decided to give her a break. 354 days a year is more than   
  
enough to have earned it," Serenity chided. "Besides, it gave me a   
  
chance to get out of early morning court for a little while."  
  
"Well, it's nice to see you alone for once," Hikari said, hugging her   
  
mother.  
  
"You too," Queen Serenity said, holding Hikari and gently rubbing   
  
her back. "Unfortunately, though, I have to get back pretty soon.   
  
I'm not sure if even Artemis will be able to stave off the other royalty   
  
for too long."  
  
Hikari looked out her room, noticing the position of the earth. "It's   
  
already 8 o'clock?!"  
  
At a nod of assent, Hikari jumped out of bed, her nightgown   
  
fluttering behind her as she rushed around the room. "There's   
  
plenty of time before the ceremony starts," Serenity told Hikari, a   
  
twinkle in her eye.  
  
"Mom, I only have a couple of hours before it actually starts!! The   
  
most important moment in my life and I'm going to be late," she   
  
growled, clutching at various accessories and articles of clothing.  
  
  
  
"I see that I can leave you to your own devices for now," Serenity   
  
said, brushing off her dress.  
  
"Bye, mom. Love you," Hikari said as she ran out the door.  
  
She started to run down the hall, but noticed several servants and   
  
minor politicians running around, reminding her why she normally   
  
woke up so early in the morning. After returning several curtsies   
  
with her own, she finally made it to the royal baths. *It's a good   
  
thing this side of the palace is segregated from any males,* she   
  
thought, blushing. *I don't know whether I could live this down,   
  
otherwise.*  
  
Upon entry to the bathing room, Hikari paused to appreciate its   
  
beauty, having rarely been able to use it before her entry into   
  
adulthood.  
  
Like most of the palace, the predominant color was white. The   
  
floors and walls were made of white marble, while the ceiling was   
  
made out a pure crystal, giving way to the stars and distant sun.  
  
In the center of the room was the main bath, a warm pool that was   
  
as big as most pools she'd seen. The water itself was constantly   
  
being filtered, then recycled back through the mouths of four golden   
  
unicorns, each one rearing up in a pose that befitted their royal   
  
nature.  
  
Hikari went to the racks of oils and soaps that lined the pool, trying   
  
to find one that would be soft, yet smell good. Finding several lilac   
  
smelling oils, she stripped down and entered the bath.  
  
Her skin tingled as she entered the cool water. The further she got,   
  
the deeper and warmer the bath got. Her worries seemed to   
  
dissipate from her as she crouched down, her hair floating around   
  
her.  
  
Sighing, she stood up and proceeded to wash herself, taking extra   
  
care with her long, golden hair, which was now long enough to   
  
reach the ground if it wasn't put up.  
  
Eventually, her mind started to drift to the day ahead of her and she   
  
felt a shiver of excitement run down her spine. She'd waited so   
  
long for this moment!!!  
  
With her coming of age she'd finally be able to wear her hair in a   
  
semblance of the royal tresses courted by her mother. She would   
  
finally be able to look and act somewhat like a princess, but that   
  
was the least of wheat was to happen.  
  
Today she would meet the girls who were to be her honor guard. A   
  
group of young women, destined to become her advisors and   
  
closest friends, just as the current leaders of the planets were for   
  
her mother.  
  
She'd heard various things about each princess, but people   
  
generally kept their mouths closed in her presence. Today would   
  
be the first time she'd even get a glimpse of any of them. *That will   
  
change soon enough,* she thought, a smile upon her face.  
  
Not only that, but she was now old enough to start learning magic   
  
formally. She'd picked up some minor spells from books in the   
  
library, but also knew that she wouldn't get much further without   
  
help from others.  
  
Sighing with contentment, Hikari got out of the bath, a small gust of   
  
wind chilling her body. *I'll have to remind mother to put another   
  
warming enchantment on this room,* she thought, moving towards   
  
a crystal spire a that was a few feet off to the side. Reaching up,   
  
she ran her hand across one of its slanted sides, activating its   
  
resident spell.  
  
Her hair fluttered around her as she was surrounded by a warm   
  
wind. Despite the gentle caress which the wind gave, the tension   
  
she was starting to feel continued to escalate. There were so many   
  
things that could go wrong with this morning. What if one of the   
  
other girls didn't like her? What if she stumbled during the   
  
ceremony? What if she didn't have a strong propensity towards   
  
magic?  
  
Mind aflutter with doubts, she lost track of how much time passed,   
  
until she felt...something. Her eyes narrowed as she scanned the   
  
room. Someone was here. Someone was in the royal bath   
  
chamber.  
  
Hikari drew herself up, presenting as much dignity as she could   
  
while she was still naked. "Whoever you are, show yourself," she   
  
demanded, her gaze continuing to wander the room.  
  
Feeling something behind her, she whirled around and a figure   
  
emerged from the corner of the room.  
  
Hikari's mind started to nag her, as the figure's she took form.   
  
Shadows didn't so much disappear, as draw inward, leaving a girl   
  
with red hair, who was slightly shorter than herself. She was   
  
dressed in a black form fitting outfit that covered everything but her   
  
eyes and hair, which fell down her back in a ponytail.  
  
"Mokusei?" Hikari asked, putting a name to some of the things   
  
she'd heard about the princess of Jupiter.  
  
As Mokusei continued her walk, she removed her mask, revealing a   
  
smirk. "So, I see the moon princess has some ability in her after   
  
all," Mokusei said, placing a fist against her chest and bowing   
  
slightly.  
  
"And I see that the fables about you aren't completely false," Hikari   
  
said, drawing to more formal tones. "Especially those which   
  
recount acts of impropriety."  
  
"Oooo, touché, Princess," Mokusei responded, drawing up from her   
  
bow. Hikari was surprised to note a genuine smile on Mokusei's   
  
face. "I think I'll enjoy working with you," she said, a twinkle in her   
  
eye.  
  
"See you in a while," Mokusei's voice said, coming from behind   
  
Hikari. Turning around, she couldn't find anything but an empty   
  
bath. An echo of light laughter seemed to come from all around,   
  
causing her to twirl back towards Mokusei, but found the area   
  
where she stood empty.  
  
Hikari shook her head slightly. Was she being mocked? If it wasn't   
  
for Mokusei's smile she would have sworn so. As was...  
  
Walking towards her clothes, Hikari tried to push all other thoughts   
  
aside, only partially succeeding. Her mind still wandered, but was   
  
focused enough to allow for her to dress herself. Throwing her old   
  
clothes on the floor next to the door, muttered "randorii" as she   
  
walked out, causing them to sink into the floor.  
  
The hallway was bustling with people who were making   
  
preparations for the ceremony and the feast, which was to follow.   
  
Curtsies and calls of "Good morning, your highness" seemed to   
  
permeate from all around. Reluctantly, she set about nodding in   
  
acknowledgement, instead of her regular curtsy. She hated to set   
  
herself so high above others, but there wasn't much choice. Time   
  
was passing much too quickly.  
  
Returning to her room, she centered herself on a large, flat crystal   
  
that was hanging on an otherwise empty wall. Tapping it twice in   
  
rapid succession turned it into a reflective surface. She carefully   
  
divided her hair in two, gathering one side until it reached slightly   
  
above her temple. Grabbing a golden rubber band, she formed   
  
part of it into a round ball and let the rest fall to the floor. Doing the   
  
same with her other side, she ended up with a slightly lopsided   
  
hairdo. *Is all this really worth it?* she asked herself as she   
  
endeavored to fix her hair. Ten minutes later she was rewarded   
  
well for her efforts.  
  
Looking in the mirror she saw a young woman who seemed to   
  
exude warmth and confidence. Her dress flared around her,   
  
dropping from a fringe around the top of her arms. Its whiteness   
  
was so bright it fairly glowed, offsetting the golden tresses of her   
  
hair nicely. *I actually look like a princess for once,* she thought, a   
  
small smile curling the corners of her lips.  
  
The door to her room slid open, letting Luna in. "You look lovely,   
  
Princess, but we have to get going. WE need to make sure you're   
  
in place with plenty of time left."  
  
"Yes, Luna. I think I'm as ready as I'll ever be, anyway," she said,   
  
smiling down at Luna.  
  
Luna headed out of the room, curbing towards the throne room,   
  
closely followed by Hikari.  
  
Noticing how empty the hallways were, Hikari's heart started to   
  
beat faster. Could it be that everyone was waiting for the   
  
ceremonies to begin? Everyone?!  
  
They stopped in front of the doors to the throne room. "Are you   
  
ready?" Luna asked her. Hikari turned her gaze to the massive   
  
doors, which legend said were impervious to everything but the   
  
most powerful of magics.  
  
Hikari nodded her head, taking a step towards the doors. "Not so   
  
fast, Hikari," she heard from her side. "This calls for a bit more than   
  
just strutting in unannounced."  
  
Hikari looked down, rather confused. She'd never heard of such a   
  
requirement. Besides, Luna's voice was too tiny to carry so far.  
  
"Just remember, Princess. You are who you are. Always be proud   
  
of yourself and your accomplishments," Luna admonished. "I pray   
  
that they may guide you towards a wise and loving leadership."  
  
With this said, Luna did a back flip, leaving a golden after image   
  
behind her. The image grew, surrounding Luna and somehow   
  
melding in with her. Expanding her. The glow continued to expand   
  
and grow brighter until all traces of Luna vanished.   
  
A couple of seconds later, the glare began to dim, revealing a   
  
young woman in her 20's standing before Hikari. She stood there   
  
smiling at the princess, long, black curls falling down her back. She   
  
wore a beautiful golden dress that would be the envy of many a girl,   
  
but, despite all this, her eyes were what attracted Hikari's attention,   
  
being the same gorgeous blue she'd stared down to all her life.  
  
"Luna?" Hikari asked.  
  
"Yes, Princess, it's me. I don't shape shift very often, since it's so   
  
uncomfortable, but I figured today was a worthy cause," she said,   
  
giving a slight shrug of her shoulders.  
  
Hikari gave Luna a gentle embrace, which Luna awkwardly   
  
returned. "Well, that's enough of this, Princess. We don't want to   
  
keep your audience waiting, do we?" That said, Luna released   
  
Hikari and walked towards the doors. Placing a hand gently upon   
  
the doors, they slid open, seemingly without effort, revealing a   
  
crowd that completely filled the stadium like throne room. Her heart   
  
almost stopped as she looked around. This was her mom's idea of   
  
a small crowd of friends and family? There had to be thousands, if   
  
not more, in here.  
  
"I present unto you her highness, Princess Hikari, heir to the throne   
  
of the Moon and candidate supreme for the leadership of the   
  
Senshi, protectors of the galaxy," Luna called from behind her.  
  
Hikari took an involuntary step backward, as sword met sword   
  
above her head. The Royal Guard had formed a rather imposing   
  
walkway, leading up to the dais. Looking to the side she saw her   
  
personal guard, Thomas, give her a wink.   
  
*I can do this,* she repeated to herself, forming a mantra. Her body   
  
seemed to straighten of its own accord, long hours of practice   
  
kicking in. Noticing her mother standing on the dais, she made her   
  
way up to the throne with unfaltering steps, her eyes never leaving   
  
those of her mother's.  
  
Hikari stopped before her mother, making a graceful curtsy, which   
  
was returned by a slight curtsy from the Queen. Thunderous   
  
applause broke out throughout the room. Hikari blushed as she   
  
looked at her mother, who motioned for her to turn around. The   
  
crowd quieted down, waiting for the Queen to speak.  
  
Serenity placed her hands gently upon the shoulders of her   
  
daughter. "Friends and family. People of the moon," she said   
  
addressing the crowd, then turning to a large, flat crystal that was   
  
floating in the air, raising her voice louder yet, "and people of the   
  
galaxy, I present to you Hikari Haeru Serenity, future queen of the   
  
galaxy and candidate for the leadership of the Sailor Senshi."  
  
Thunder filled the room as applause once again broke out. Hikari   
  
lifted her head to view the crystal, which was flashing pictures of   
  
large crowds found throughout the galaxy. Her stomach lurched,   
  
threatening to lose its contents.  
  
After what seemed like an eternity, the applause finally died down   
  
to a more manageable level. "At this time, the moment of her   
  
thirteenth birthday, I place her before you for approval in both roles   
  
already mentioned: prime candidate as future queen of the galaxy   
  
and leadership of the Sailor Senshi, protectors of the galaxy."  
  
"If approved, Princess Hikari will immediately undergo training, both   
  
in leadership for the galaxy in times of peace, and in tactics of war   
  
should such dire circumstances come about."  
  
Murmurs rose around the room. They'd never heard the speech   
  
live before, thanks to the long life of the royal line, but they knew   
  
this broke the standard practices of tradition.  
  
"Peace, my children," Queen Serenity said, holding up a hand. "I   
  
say this as a reminder as to what role the Senshi play for us all.   
  
We have been fairly peaceful for the past millennium, but was it   
  
always so? Our history tells us that was not the case. We must   
  
have protection from outside forces in case we should be attacked   
  
once again," she stated, her voice starting to crescendo. "If such   
  
ever happens again we must stand together! We must be strong,   
  
and for that we need strong leadership!!"  
  
The auditorium was filled with shouts of support. Throughout the   
  
crowd in the auditorium, as well as those on other planets, swords   
  
and weapons were raised with voices turned upwards in praise.  
  
Another aspect hit home with Hikari. Could she really do what her   
  
mother was asking of her? Was she capable of protecting anyone,   
  
let alone a city, a world, a galaxy?!?!  
  
Queen Serenity once again raised her right hand, leaving her left   
  
arm wrapped around her daughter's shoulder, knowing the support   
  
she'd need. "This much responsibility cannot be taken lightly by my   
  
daughter, or yourselves," Queen Serenity started once things had   
  
died down. "You must trust Princess Hikari as much as you have   
  
myself in the past. Decisions have been made to the benefit of all,   
  
even though such is not always seen at the time of making such   
  
decisions. She must have your support, just as much as she   
  
supports you. You must have faith in her as much as I know she   
  
has faith in this galaxy."  
  
*How could I ever live up to such expectations?* Hikari asked   
  
herself. *I can't do more than a few simple spells and even those   
  
take most of my concentration. How will I ever be able to handle   
  
the power of the Queen?*  
  
"I pledge to you here and now that Princess Hikari is worthy of such   
  
a load. She is quick of mind, spirit, and body, but her heart   
  
surpasses all. She would lay her life before turning her back on   
  
any of you. This I pledge."  
  
Hikari lifted her head at her mother's statement. She'd never   
  
known her mother to be anything besides straight forward, neither   
  
bending the truth, nor offering a biased opinion, even to her. Was it   
  
possible? Could she be worthy of such a challenge? If her mother   
  
thought so, surely that was the case.  
  
Hikari stared out into the faces of thousands, each looking back to   
  
her. Her back straightened as her shoulders snapped backwards.   
  
She knew what must be done.  
  
"I, Hikari Haeru Serenity, hereby pledge to you, citizens of the   
  
galaxy over that I will give myself wholly to you, my leadership and   
  
protection. I pledge to place your needs above my own, living my   
  
life for you," she raised her hand upward, as if trying to grasp   
  
something. "This I swear," she shouted, light flooding into her   
  
hand, taking definition.   
  
The crowd grew silent at the sight they were seeing. What was   
  
happening?   
  
Within moments the light coalesced into the form of the Ginzuishou,   
  
royal heirloom of power, which flashed a strong white light, filling   
  
the chambers with its soft music.  
  
The last thing Hikari could remember before passing out from   
  
exhaustion was an overwhelming roar, louder than any of the   
  
previous ones.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
Hikari woke up rather drowsily, still in her dress from the ceremony.   
  
She pulled it off and got into one of her favorite summer dresses,   
  
making sure she was at least somewhat presentable before she   
  
left.  
  
Leaving her room, she walked down the darkened hallway. It must   
  
have been fairly late in the evening for all of the lights to be out.   
  
How long did she sleep?  
  
She tiptoed to her mother's room as quietly as possible, hoping not   
  
to wake up any of the other court members or servants whose   
  
chambers were along the way. Coming to the door, she was about   
  
to knock when she heard voices within. She didn't know why, but   
  
she felt a desperate need to hear what was going on inside, so she   
  
found herself putting her ear up to the door.  
  
Hikari heard weeping inside, along with her mother's voice, trying to   
  
comfort another.  
  
"I'm so, so sorry," the foreign voice whispered, husky from crying   
  
for so long. "I tried. I really did. You know that don't you?"  
  
"Yes, Beryl-chan, I know," her mothers voice responded, sounding   
  
much the same as when she comforted Hikari in the past. "I know   
  
you tried, but there was nothing you could do. Is it your fault that   
  
you can't control genetics? Is it your fault that nobody, myself   
  
included can control reproduction with magic? It is too...wild. I   
  
know there is a reason, I just don't know what it necessarily is yet."  
  
Hikari's mind reeled at the implications. All the rumors were true?   
  
Beryl wasn't able to bear a daughter to take over her Senshi   
  
lineage?  
  
Beryl sniffed once more, then seemed to growl at her mother. "So   
  
that's it, is it? You think I'm not worthy of having a child to take   
  
over my spot in the line?!"  
  
Hikari heard her mother's light laughter fill the air. "There's the   
  
Beryl-chan I know." There was a pause of what felt like several   
  
minutes to Hikari, which was ended by a sigh.  
  
"What am I going to do, Serenity-san?" Beryll asked.  
  
"Oh, we're back to being formal, are we?" Queen Serenity asked.   
  
"After all we've been through?"  
  
"True enough...Hiki-chan. I just don't know what I should do.   
  
Honor and tradition demand something of me that I can't provide.   
  
What are we...what am I going to do?"  
  
"Well, has there ever been a written ac..."  
  
Hikari jumped when she felt a tap on her shoulder. Turning around,   
  
she saw Mokusei just inches from her, still wrapped in her ninja   
  
garb.  
  
"What was that?" Hikari heard Beryl ask from inside the royal   
  
bedchambers.  
  
Mokusei grabbed her wrist and pulled her into a shadowy corner,   
  
muttering "kageboushi". Hikari felt an almost palpable wave of cold   
  
dampness pass over her as she was surrounded by shadows.  
  
"What are you..." she began, but was stopped when a hand was   
  
placed over her mouth.  
  
"They come," Mokusei whispered into her ear, barely audible to   
  
even herself.  
  
The door opened revealing both Beryl and Serenity. Beryl looked   
  
around for several moments, coming dangerously close to where   
  
they were hiding. "I guess it must have been my imagination."   
  
"I'm sure you're quite tired. The mind can play tricks when you   
  
don't get enough rest, Beryl-chan. Maybe you should go get some   
  
more sleep while you can," Queen Serenity suggested. "I promise   
  
tomorrow will be quite satisfactory."  
  
"I don't see how that's possible, Hiki-chan," Beryl said, yawning   
  
widely. "However, you might be right about the sleep. Good night,   
  
my Queen." Beryl curtsied to Serenity, who returned it the same,   
  
before leaving for her guest chambers.  
  
Queen Serenity remained at the door for several moments longer,   
  
until she started talking to herself. "It might be a good idea for all of   
  
us to get some sleep." She let out a yawn of her own, then turned   
  
to the corner they were hiding in and winked before entering her   
  
room, closing the door behind her.  
  
Hikari felt a warm rush flow back into her limbs and became quite   
  
aware of how close she was being held by this semi-stranger.  
  
She bound out of the corner, turning to face the princess of Jupiter.  
  
"You should be more careful, your Highness," Mokusei said, with   
  
the same smirk she'd worn early that morning. "At least until you   
  
have more practice. Until then..."  
  
Mokusei leaned against the wall, seeming to shrink into the shadow   
  
that it provided. Knowing something of how it worked, Hikari   
  
walked toward the wall and felt around. All she met with was cold   
  
marble.  
  
Hikari sighed. What a day this had turned out to be and tomorrow   
  
promised to be more of the same.  
  
She felt a presence shadowing her as she returned to her room, but   
  
she now had an idea of what, or who, it was.  
  
And she was reassured.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
Hikari woke up to a light thud on her face, as Luna head-butted her.   
  
"Wake up, Princess. It's going to be another long day for you."  
  
She groaned a little before rising out bed and got herself ready on   
  
autopilot. Today promised to be quite interesting. She would finally   
  
meet all the other Senshi. Well, maybe not quite all, but at least the   
  
ones that were destined to be her closest friends and advisors.   
  
Were they going to be anything like the current system rulers? She   
  
could only hope for as much.  
  
"Good enough, Hikari-chan. You don't need to be quite as   
  
'presentable' today as yesterday. Your mother decided that today's   
  
session would be private, since it didn't require any of the citizens'   
  
input," Luna admonished. "True, it will be recorded in case any   
  
who want proof of the oaths taken, but I doubt very many..."  
  
Hikari nodded, but continued to mess with her hair, making sure it   
  
was perfect. "You do realize that this will be viewed by billions of   
  
people, bare minimum, don't you Luna?" she asked, turning   
  
towards her advisor.  
  
Luna tried not to let her sadness show. She'd hoped the princess   
  
wouldn't grow up so quickly.   
  
Luna jumped when she felt a light kiss on her forward forehead.   
  
"Thank you, Luna-chan," Usagi told her, lightly rubbing behind her   
  
ear. "I'll be fine, you go on ahead and catch up with Artemis and   
  
my mom."  
  
Luna looked up and gave her pupil a soft smile before exiting the   
  
room.  
  
Hikari spent several more minutes making herself presentable.   
  
Picking out the right dress was of prime concern. It couldn't be the   
  
same one as the night before, but still needed to be somewhat   
  
formal. Searching through her wardrobe she came across a   
  
beautifully flowing green and black dress, which drew her attention   
  
to it. She wondered why she'd never seen it before, but shrugged it   
  
off. She did have more clothes than she could possibly remember,   
  
after all.  
  
*Not bad. Not bad at all,* she thought, inspecting herself in one of   
  
her mirrors. *The green clashes with my hair a little, but Mom   
  
should be able to modify that before the ceremony starts.*  
  
Smiling, she left for the kitchen, grabbing a pastry there before   
  
moving on to the throne room.  
  
She sighed as she noted how more and more people tended to   
  
curtsy in her presence now. In order to be more prepared, she   
  
gulped her pastry down, barely even registering its sweetness.  
  
Once again she stood before the massive doors, but it was different   
  
this time around. There were no longer any doubts after yesterday.   
  
"Open," she commanded, her palm pointing towards the doors.   
  
They opened soundlessly before her, revealing a very different   
  
scene then yesterday.  
  
There were scattered groups of woman and men near the throne.   
  
As she drew closer she was able to make out the individual   
  
features of the different royal families: Mercury somewhat   
  
withdrawn, yet sought out by others for her intellectual prowess.   
  
Mars laughing heartily at a joke told nearby, never afraid to be   
  
herself. Venus gliding between groups, eager to please all. Then,   
  
Jupiter...who was nowhere to be seen. Then again, she didn't   
  
really expect anything else from Jupiter.  
  
All eyes turned to her and she wished she could talk to them,   
  
getting to know them all. She knew there would be time, but it was   
  
so hard to be patient, especially with the time drawing so near.   
  
However, she needed to get some preparations out of the way first.  
  
"Good-morning, my little Princess," Queen Serenity said, smiling at   
  
her child.  
  
Hikari blushed, embarrassed that her mother had used such a term   
  
of endearment in front of everybody. However, she knew there was   
  
nothing to be done about it, so she forced a smile and returned the   
  
greeting before tugging on Queen Serenity's sleeve, causing her to   
  
lower her head.  
  
After a brief whisper, Queen Serenity nodded and cupped her   
  
hand, closing her eyes. Her hands filled briefly with a very faint   
  
white light before shooting out to strike Hikari, whose clothes   
  
became outlined with a glow, white replacing the former green.   
  
Smiling at the effect, Hikari nodded in approval. "I'm ready anytime   
  
you are, Mother."  
  
Queen Serenity returned her smile. "Then let us begin," she said,   
  
her hands seeming to cup an invisible wand. The space in   
  
between filled with flashing patches of light, eventually forming the   
  
royal scepter, topped with the Ginzuishou. Once formed, she   
  
tapped it once against the ground, causing several tiny crystals to   
  
detach from the ceiling and form a perimeter around the throne.  
  
At this signal of beginning the various Kings stepped back,   
  
deferring to their wives and daughters.   
  
"We gather here, under the light which the Ginzuishou sheds, in   
  
order to establish the birth of a new era. Change is inevitable, but   
  
we can learn from the past and, by so doing, can hope to create a   
  
brighter future. This is the whole purpose behind having the   
  
Senshi. They are the inner guard for goodness. They weed out the   
  
negative while leaving what is best for everyone," Queen Serenity   
  
said, eyes pointing straight forward.  
  
"The next generation shows great promise. I am proud of the   
  
current ruling houses of the galaxy, but I do have high hopes for the   
  
upcoming generation. Although they are still quite young, they   
  
have shown discernment beyond their years."  
  
"Tonight we see the ritual oaths that bond the Senshi together.   
  
They are very similar to wedding vows and come with most of the   
  
same responsibilities involved with such, as you will see by the   
  
oaths taken. Each has been written by the individual members of   
  
the group and has not been previously viewed by any, but I'm   
  
positive the core will be the same. They will show their obligations   
  
to each other and to the galaxy which they serve."  
  
"Without further ado, let me introduce you, once again, to my   
  
daughter, Princess Hikari Haeru Serenity, acting leader of the new   
  
generation," Queen Serenity finished, beckoning her daughter to   
  
step to the front of the throne.  
  
Hikari curtsied gracefully to her mother, then proceeded to her   
  
appointed spot before the throne.  
  
"Citizens, I come before you humbled. I am young and untried, but   
  
have been given great responsibility. Thank you for the chance to   
  
prove myself worthy and I promise to do so," Hikari started, eyes   
  
forward, the only sign of discomfort being a slight reddening of her   
  
face.   
  
"I admit to nervousness during this time. I am about to start on a   
  
journey of magical, physical, and intellectual training very different   
  
from any I've seen before and hope to do my best. In the   
  
meantime, I'm meeting the rest of the Senshi for the first time with   
  
hopes of becoming fast friends."  
  
Drawing the eye of each Senshi in turn, Hikari continued her   
  
speech. "I promise each of you my support and love. I will stand   
  
with you through the good times and will offer a supporting shoulder   
  
during the bad. I will try to protect you to the best of my ability and   
  
hope only that you do so for the various citizens of this galaxy."  
  
Her gaze changed, meeting one of the crystals that slowly spun   
  
overhead. "To the citizens I give a similar promise. I know that   
  
most I will not be able to meet individually, but I promise that I will   
  
offer you everything I have. The years of study I'm about to put   
  
ahead are not for my own benefit, but in the hopes that I may be   
  
able to better help you. I pledge to give my life to this promise, now   
  
and forever."  
  
She gave a brief curtsy, signaling that she was done. A brief bout   
  
of clapping came, causing Hikari to smile. Today was so different   
  
from yesterday that it was unbelievable. The theme had stayed the   
  
same, but the atmosphere was that much more relaxed. Despite   
  
everyone being a stranger, she felt she was among friends."  
  
Each Senshi ended up making very similar vows, promising to   
  
uphold each other, while standing behind their princess and   
  
protecting the galaxy.   
  
Once everyone was done, there was an awkward silence until the   
  
Queen stepped forward. "As I'm sure most of you know, there are   
  
usually six Senshi who would take their oaths today," At this   
  
declaration, all the royal families' eyes automatically sought Beryl's   
  
eyes, only to notice a tear falling while she whispered about how   
  
sorry she was. "However, fate has deemed otherwise this time   
  
around. For the first time in millennia, there is no female child to   
  
take over the calling as Senshi of the Earth."  
  
"Does this mean that there is unworthiness in the current resident   
  
of the position?" she asked. Silence prevailed before she broke it,   
  
"No, it does not!!" Serenity's voice proclaimed, booming throughout   
  
the throne room. "It does, however, leave a vacancy which must be   
  
filled."  
  
"Up until now our society has been strictly matriarchal, at least as   
  
far as the rulers of our system are concerned. As I've noted before,   
  
this ceremony denotes change and it is under such that I call for a   
  
reform. From here on out, if there is no worthy female child to be   
  
presented as heir, a worthy male heir may step forward to proclaim   
  
his right for inheritance."  
  
A stunned silence filled the room. Nobody had ever done anything   
  
like it before, but it was within the Queen's power. In fact, very little   
  
was outside her power.  
  
The silence continued for another few seconds, before Queen   
  
Serenity gave a small cough. "I believe that's your cue to step   
  
forward, Prince Shinu."  
  
A boy of similar age as the Senshi stepped forward, resplendent in   
  
a black uniform and cape. He fidgeted slightly before bowing to   
  
Princess Hikari, then turning to face the crystals overhead.  
  
"I..." he said in a hesitant voice, gulping audibly. "I don't know   
  
exactly what to say. I could not be more surprised by what has   
  
happened here. I never expected to receive such a...blessing. I   
  
promise that I will give it my all, though, protecting the princess and   
  
her friends as best I can," he finished, giving another awkward bow.  
  
Returning to his mother, Hikari noticed that Beryl was crying all the   
  
more fiercely now, as she laid a hand on her son's shoulder.  
  
"The time has come to bestow the new generation with power. Neo   
  
Senshi, form a small circle," Queen Serenity instructed.  
  
The Senshi formed a fairly tight circle, with Hikari in the center, as   
  
the ceremony prescribed.  
  
"Current Senshi, stand behind your respective daughter..." Queen   
  
Serenity said, "...and son." A knowing smile spread across her face   
  
at her addition.  
  
  
  
When everyone was in place, Queen Serenity closed her eyes. "To   
  
thee, new generation of rulers and protectors," came her voice,   
  
sweat appearing on her brow, "we invoke the power given us of   
  
old."  
  
Pillars of lights shot up from each of the Senshi's mothers and,   
  
dropping over their respective child, surrounded them in a   
  
multicolored rainbow, with a golden/whitish light coming from the   
  
Queen to fill the center.  
  
"We bestow upon you the power of transformation," the Queen   
  
finished, opening her eyes and swaying on her feet.  
  
Henshin rods appeared high above each of the girls, slowly   
  
descending to each. To Prince Shinu, a sword appeared, shining   
  
within the brown/black light that surrounded him. When each item   
  
was within range, the Senshi instinctively reached up to grab hold,   
  
causing their transformation to take place.  
  
The hall was filled with color even more brilliant then before, as   
  
clothes were exchanged for the classic seifuku of the Senshi, with   
  
two noticeable exceptions.  
  
Prince Shinu was surrounded by a brief flash of silver before he   
  
was revealed to be wearing some very light plate armor over black   
  
padded leather. A black cape, with a layer of red inside, hung over   
  
his shoulders, making his body frame look slightly larger than   
  
before.  
  
This was no surprise to Hikari. What did surprise her was Sailor   
  
Jupiter's transformation and uniform. Gone were the dancing   
  
lights, gone was the traditional white bodysuit and green skirt.  
  
Bubbles of darkness surrounded the diminutive Princess of Jupiter,   
  
forming a black mist around her. A flash of white light dispelled the   
  
fog, revealing her to be wearing a jet-black leather bodysuit   
  
accompanied by a pleated skirt to match. Her heels were replaced   
  
by leather boots that almost rose to her knees, ending with a dark   
  
green trim, with the boot's heel rising about one inch off the ground,   
  
providing a wide pivot point. Her gloves too were black with green   
  
trim, while the bow was a bit more flat and a lot darker of green   
  
than the trimmings. Even the tiara on her forehead turned a shade   
  
of black, its center containing a dark gem with a small lightening   
  
bolt in the middle.   
  
Once finished, Hikari caught her eye and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What? As your mother said, times change. I decided to make the   
  
most of it," Mokusei stated.  
  
"I see."  
  
A small cough from Queen Serenity ended their conversation.   
  
"Citizens of the galaxy, I give you, the new Sailor Senshi!"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
**Three months into training**  
  
Hikari fell onto her bed without moving for several moments as her   
  
mind continued to wonder at all the changes that had taken place   
  
within what seemed to be only a few moments.  
  
It seemed that nothing remained the same. She didn't even live in   
  
her own room anymore. Now she lived in a dorm like room that she   
  
shared with the princess of Venus, Princess Aisuru, known   
  
affectionately by all the Senshi as Aisa-chan.   
  
All of them had lost any semblance of formality among themselves,   
  
becoming something like a family. Fights had already erupted, but   
  
it was equally as obvious that their friendships ran deep. Hikari   
  
found it easy to love all of them, with the possible exception of   
  
Shinu. She still didn't know what to make of him.  
  
Hikari tried not to play favorites among her friends, but found it   
  
impossible not to.   
  
Princess Insei, the withdrawn princess of Mercury, was looked up   
  
to by all for her intellect and kindness. She was there for any of   
  
them whenever they needed help with a particularly rough batch of   
  
problems. Although incredibly shy, she ended up becoming a   
  
rudder within the group, the voice of reason.  
  
On the opposite side of the spectrum was Princess Seikyuu, the   
  
fiery princess of Mars. A quick study in the physical department,   
  
only Shinu outstripped her in that area. Everything she did was   
  
done with incredible passion, wholeheartedly devoting herself to   
  
whatever it is she was doing. Quick to anger, but quick to forgive   
  
and forget is the quintessential princess of Mars.  
  
Her roommate, on the other hand, was the only she hadn't seen get   
  
in a fight with another Senshi. Hikari didn't know what it was about   
  
her. It was like she had some kind of aura surrounding her that   
  
made you love her. True, she was a little too bubbly at times, but   
  
that just endeared her all the more to everyone. In Hikari's mind, it   
  
was Aisuru that brought the group together, providing it with the   
  
energy to move on.  
  
Shinu was the one that posed a problem to the group for her. He   
  
was rather withdrawn most of the time and she assumed he felt the   
  
same way the rest of them did. Neither side knew how to act   
  
around the other. Everyone tried to downplay it, thrusting it to the   
  
back of their minds, but it remained. It continued to fester and   
  
Hikari knew that if it wasn't taken care of someday soon, it would   
  
explode.  
  
However, despite all of this, the one person to confuse Hikari the   
  
most was Mokusei. Hikari felt completely at ease with her, knowing   
  
she could be herself, but still hadn't figured Mokusei out yet. Every   
  
time she thought she was making progress, Mokusei threw another   
  
curveball. She wondered how she could make the young girl open   
  
up as the rest of them had. *Maybe I should start calling her Moku-  
  
chan.* The thought brought a smile to her as it came to mind.   
  
That'd be the day.  
  
"Well, it's good to see you're a little happier than of late," Mokusei   
  
said, causing Hikari to jump in surprise.  
  
"You know, you really should knock," Hikari admonished.  
  
"And where would be the fun in that? Besides, I just wanted to   
  
introduce you to someone."  
  
"Okay, who's this mystery girl...or maybe mystery boy?" she asked   
  
her friend, relishing in the interaction they shared.  
  
Mokusei blushed, one of the few times Hikari had ever seen her do   
  
such. "An-ei is just a friend, and she's a girl, if you must know."  
  
"Fine, fine, I was just kidding. I'd be honored to meet her."  
  
There was an awkward silence between them for a few moments,   
  
broken by a cough from Mokusei. "That's your cue, An-ei,"   
  
Mokusei said, looking behind her shoulder. "Besides, you're the   
  
one that wanted me to introduce you."  
  
Hikari thought her friend was losing her mind, until something black   
  
seemed to slither around Mokusei's neck. Gaining definition, she   
  
could see it was much different from any reptile she'd ever seen or   
  
read about, except in stories she'd read as a child. It turned out to   
  
be a very, very dark purple creature, its body shimmering slightly   
  
within the light of the room. Its skin seemed to be composed of   
  
small scales, arranged in an overlay pattern, broken only by a   
  
series of sharp ridges that lay along it's back, folded neatly down. It   
  
had four legs, but what drew her attention was the wings folded   
  
along the creature's back. They looked to be made of a leathery   
  
substance and seemed to be rather small. Hikari couldn't imagine   
  
them actually lifting the creature.  
  
"Greetings, Princess," the creature said in a light, girlish voice,   
  
causing Hikari to jump for the second time today. This seemed to   
  
amuse the miniature dragon, her mouth curving slightly as she let   
  
loose small wisps of smoke through her nostrils.  
  
"Forgive me," Hikari said, bowing to An-ei. "My name is Hikari. It's   
  
a pleasure to meet you."  
  
An-ei jumped from Mokusei's shoulder, spreading her wings.   
  
Unfurled, they were about the dragon's height. The leather in-  
  
between them stretched so thin that they turned a transparent   
  
shade of gray.  
  
An-ei flapped over to Hikari, getting within a few feet of her face   
  
before floating in the air. "My name, as mentioned, is An-ei, your   
  
highness. And the pleasure is mine."  
  
A wave of dizziness passed over Hikari. Her knees buckled   
  
beneath her, pitching her forward, where An-ei slowed her progress   
  
enough for Mokusei to catch her.  
  
"Easy there, princess. Can't have our star pupil getting injured, can   
  
we?" Mokusei asked, guiding her back to her bed.  
  
"I'm sorry, Mokusei. Thank you," she said, then turned toward the   
  
dragon that was now floating beside her lifelong friend. "And thank   
  
you as well, An-ei."  
  
"What are friends for?" An-ei asked, her voice pleading to know   
  
whether they were such.  
  
"Indeed, An-ei. What are friends for."  
  
"An-ei, could you please leave me alone with the princess for a little   
  
while? I need to talk to her privately."  
  
An-ei seemed reluctant to leave, looking to Hikari for   
  
acknowledgement on what to do. "I would like to talk to you more   
  
sometime, An-ei, but if Mokusei wants to talk to me privately, we   
  
should probably honor her request."  
  
"Doesn't deserve a request," An-ei mumbled under her breath,   
  
receiving a playful swat from Mokusei.   
  
"I'll catch up to you in a little while, you little drake," Mokusei   
  
promised.  
  
With a flap of her wings, An-ei left the room.  
  
"So, Mokusei, what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?"   
  
Hikari asked. It was quite rare for Mokusei to want to talk with   
  
anyone, let alone privately.  
  
"I was thinking," Mokusei started, taking a deep breath, "I was   
  
thinking that you're pushing yourself way too hard."  
  
Hikari's eyes turned downwards, unable to meet Mokusei's gaze. It   
  
seemed like someone else knew her secret shame. "Yes, and   
  
even so, I'm still not able to master even a small attack spell. I   
  
can't even cause someone to feel a pinprick," she said, her voice   
  
breaking slightly as she spoke. She was so distracted by her own   
  
thoughts that she almost didn't even notice when Mokusei wiped a   
  
tear from her eye.  
  
"Did you honestly expect to," Mokusei asked her, all hints of   
  
sarcasm and condescension gone from her voice and demeanor.   
  
"You know as well as I do that our magic comes from different   
  
sources. All of the Senshi's powers come from their respective   
  
planets and the people within them. Yours comes from the moon   
  
and the Ginzuishou. Ours has an edge to it, coming from the strife   
  
within each, as well as the climate and innumerable circumstances   
  
within. Yours comes from a place in such perfect harmony that   
  
there hardly isn't any edge to it. That's why you're so good at   
  
healing magic, while the rest of us struggle a lot more with it."  
  
Hikari sniffed slightly as she leaned against her...friend. Mokusei's   
  
words rang true within her heart, but surely there wasn't that much   
  
strife within the other worlds. The Great War ended more than a   
  
1,000 years ago. She knew Mokusei was just trying to make her   
  
feel better, so she tried to pull herself together as quickly as   
  
possible.  
  
"I'm sure you'll eventually be able to figure a way around it, but   
  
don't worry about attack spells for now. It'll come in time."  
  
Hikari lifted her eyes high enough to make eye contact, forcing a   
  
small smile out. "Thanks, Mokusei. I'm sure you're right."  
  
Mokusei bit her lip, showing more emotion than Hikari had   
  
seen...well...ever. After a while, she nodded to herself and her   
  
eyes seemed to harden slightly. It seemed like she was preparing   
  
herself for something and Hikari couldn't help but wonder what was   
  
going on.  
  
"I did find a way around your problem, Princess, which is one of the   
  
reasons I came in the first place." Mokusei paused, drawing a deep   
  
breathe, her shoulders shuddering slightly. "It was an ancient spell   
  
within a book written over 500 years ago, by one of your ancestors.   
  
It takes 10% of one persons magical powers and gives it to   
  
someone else in exchange for 10% of theirs."  
  
Hikari's eyes picked up a hopeful sparkle. Was Mokusei proposing   
  
what she thought?  
  
"It doesn't come without its drawbacks though," Mokusei said,   
  
pushing the sentence out in a rushed manner. "First off, it wouldn't   
  
be a completely fair trade. I would be gaining much more than you   
  
would, since you're a lot stronger. Plus, there's also the fact that   
  
once this is done a bond develops between the recipients. They   
  
are forever linked, having given a part of themselves to the others.   
  
I would always know what you're feeling and an approximate   
  
location, while you would feel and know the same." Having gotten   
  
all of that, a weight seemed to lift from Mokusei's shoulders.  
  
Not much of this registered to Hikari. She couldn't get over the fact   
  
that she had a chance to become everything she dreamed of, able   
  
to finally live up to the standards set so high.  
  
"I'll do it."  
  
Mokusei let out a small sigh before smiling to the Princess. "As   
  
your highness wishes." Mokusei held out her hands and muttered   
  
"shoukan", causing a heavy leather-bound tomb to fall in them.   
  
Flipping through the book, she stopped on one of the latter pages,   
  
turning the book around so Hikari could read it.  
  
Hikari skimmed over the page, amazed at the simplicity the spell   
  
implied. It hardly required anything more than concentration. How   
  
could that be, when its effects were so far reaching?  
  
"Are you ready, Princess?" Mokusei asked.  
  
"As ready as I'll ever be," Hikari replied, sitting cross-legged on the   
  
floor, placing herself across from Mokusei. Mokusei, in turn, copied   
  
her posture.  
  
Hikari closed her eyes and tried to envision everything that she   
  
needed. She tried to become aware of her body, aware of the link   
  
to the Moon and the Ginzuishou. As soon as she imagined the   
  
magic within her concentrating in her hands, forming a small ball   
  
she gasped. It felt as if her life was draining from her. It felt cold,   
  
leaving an emptiness within her.  
  
Despite all this, she continued concentrating for what seemed, to   
  
her, an eternity. She stopped only when she could not physically   
  
carry on anymore. The limit had been reached. She could not give   
  
anymore than 10%, or she knew she would cease to exist, the   
  
emptiness swallowing her.  
  
Opening her eyes, she was startled by the scenario in front of her.   
  
Even though the spell had brought about the expected result, it was   
  
still shocking to see the white ball of light in front of her, rippling   
  
with a golden hue. Looking across from her, she saw Mokusei with   
  
a very different ball between her hands. Mokusei's magic was dark   
  
green, with black rippling throughout its shape, threatening to   
  
overwhelm the sphere.  
  
"Let's end this," Mokusei whispered, her voice sounding raspy,   
  
sweat evident on her face.  
  
Hikari nodded, closing her eyes once again. She envisioned a   
  
magical line connecting between herself and Mokusei, linking them   
  
together. Once she had that established, she thrust her hands out,   
  
envisioning her pent up magic traveling along the line until it   
  
connected with Mokusei.   
  
No sooner did she envision the impact against Mokusei's chest   
  
than she felt a definite impact against her own chest. Anger and   
  
despair flashed through her, burning themselves into her soul.   
  
Those emotions having been cordoned off, she felt a new emotion   
  
surge within her: Love. Inexplicable and irrevocable love   
  
overwhelmed her, causing her to seek out Mokusei's eyes.  
  
Hikari found herself blushing upon eye contact. Her heart started to   
  
beat faster, as Mokusei seemed to blush in return. Their fingers   
  
seemed to intertwine of their own violation. A part of Hikari's mind   
  
seemed to scream, but it felt distant, while Mokusei seemed so   
  
close...so wonderfully close.  
  
She found herself wrapped in an embrace, not even remembering   
  
leaning in. Arms wrapped around each other and their lips   
  
brushed, causing a shiver to go along Hikari's spine, tingling in   
  
excitement.  
  
Almost before it had begun, Hikari found herself gently pushed   
  
back by Mokusei. "Why?" she asked, almost in tears.  
  
"Because, Hikari-chan, this...this isn't the way..." Mokusei's breath   
  
came in shuddering gasps, causing Hikari to reach across the   
  
present gap, only to have her hand swatted aside by Mokusei, who   
  
jumped up. "No. This isn't you. This just isn't..." Mokusei ran from   
  
the room, leaving Hikari's emotions in even worse condition than   
  
they'd previously been in? It was almost like a part of her left the   
  
room when Mokusei did.   
  
Confusion reigned and her vision seemed to blur, her mind shutting   
  
down as she passed out within moments.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
**Six Months Later**  
  
A sad smile lit upon Hikari's face as she, once again, noticed the   
  
pain within Mokusei's heart. After the initial confusion involved with   
  
the spell, Hikari had grew quite adept at separating Mokusei's   
  
emotions from her own, even being able to feel her approximate   
  
location when she was away.   
  
As things stood, she wasn't sure whether or not she would go   
  
through the same thing all over again. On one hand, she had   
  
grown to love Mokusei, although not in the way that Mokusei loved   
  
her. She didn't want to hurt Mokusei, but she just couldn't find love   
  
for another girl within her heart. This was the main downside to the   
  
transfer, in Hikari's point of view. There was no way to hide her   
  
true emotions, just as there was no way for Mokusei to hide hers.   
  
This left them with an awkward relationship, drawing them close,   
  
yet leaving them nervous within each other's presence.  
  
She idly stretched her hands, letting little flecks of electricity cross   
  
in-between, when she decided to give herself a workout. She felt   
  
like doing anything in order to get her mind off of such depressing   
  
thoughts. If it took such extreme exhaustion...  
  
She hopped out of bed, heading for the gymnasium that all the   
  
Senshi used to train. She preferred training with Aisa-chan, but her   
  
roommate was currently out with some of the other Senshi,   
  
enjoying one of the first free nights any of them had seen in quite a   
  
while.   
  
As she was about to enter the gym, she paused, having heard   
  
someone breathing heavily. Peeking in, she saw Prince Shinu bent   
  
over, rubble from one of his spells spread around the area. His hair   
  
was damp from sweat, providing a stark contrast to his magical   
  
armor, which was lightly glowing.  
  
Shinu spun towards the door while drawing his sword in one fluid   
  
motion, pointing it readily at Hikari.  
  
"It's just me, Shinu-san," Hikari told him, stepping forward.  
  
Shinu slowly lowered his sword. "Sorry, Princess. I just get kind of   
  
jumpy when I'm training," he said, bowing to her.  
  
Hikari blushed, responding with a curtsy. *Why is he always so   
  
formal?* she asked herself. *He's even worse than Moku-chan.*  
  
"I was just going to let off some steam, practicing some of my   
  
spells, but I can wait 'til you're done, Shinu-san."  
  
"That's quite alright, Princess. I was wondering...well, I was   
  
wondering if you might want to practice with me," he suggested, his   
  
eyes downcast. "I know that you don't get as much melee practice   
  
as you'd like, and I kind of wanted to practice anyway...but if you   
  
don't want to..."  
  
"No, I'd love to Shinu-san," Hikari interrupted him. "We haven't   
  
really had much of a chance to practice with each other yet, but I   
  
think it'd be great. You're second only to Aisa-chan with the sword.   
  
It'd be great to learn from you."  
  
Shinu looked up at her, making eye contact. He squared his   
  
shoulders and the point of his sword once again rose as he passed   
  
one hand along its edge, causing it to turn a dull gray as it lost its   
  
magical properties. "Prepare yourself, Princess."  
  
A flick of Hikari's wrist brought her henshin rod into her left hand.   
  
Moments later she squared herself off with Shinu, a metal bo   
  
flashing into her hand where the henshin rod was a while earlier.  
  
Without warning, Shinu fell upon her with a weak thrust, which she   
  
easily dodged, bringing her staff down on his backside, causing him   
  
to stumble forward. "I won't learn anything if you don't take me   
  
seriously," Hikari told him, gritting her teeth.  
  
"But..." Shinu started, before he had to dodge a series of attacks   
  
from Hikari. After getting hit several times, his eyes seemed to   
  
harden and he went on the offensive. Time stood still for Hikari as   
  
the practice gained in intensity. Thrust met parry in an eccentric   
  
kind of dance, causing her heart to race.   
  
Hikari's movements lapsed only momentarily, but it was long   
  
enough for Shinu to take advantage of her weak spot, knocking her   
  
down with a leg sweep. Before she knew what had happened she   
  
found herself staring up at the sword that was pointing lightly   
  
against the side of her neck. Looking up, she saw Shinu's face,   
  
which showed an unusual conflict within. He seemed to go from   
  
cold and impassive, to embarrassed, to sympathetic, never   
  
stopping on one for very long.   
  
On an impulse, Hikari swiped his sword away with her staff and   
  
jumped to her feet. Taking advantage of his confusion, she brought   
  
her staff up behind his knees, accidentally knocking him forward.   
  
Shinu grabbed her shoulders, trying to regain his balance, but   
  
caused Hikari to loose her footing. Both unceremoniously tumbled   
  
to the floor.   
  
Both remained lying against one another, catching their breath from   
  
their most recent workout. As Shinu lay against her, Hikari couldn't   
  
help noticing how warm his body was, how hard his muscles were,   
  
or how handsome his face looked.  
  
Almost involuntarily, she brought a hand up, wiping away some of   
  
the hair that had fallen over his eyes. Shinu reached up, covering   
  
her hand with his own before leaning down and brushing his lips   
  
against hers.   
  
Hikari felt a momentary surge of fear as memories of her first kiss   
  
leaped to her mind. Were these her true feelings, or someone   
  
else's? *Yes, they are mine...but...* Her thoughts trailed off as she   
  
turned her head slightly to the side.  
  
The image that greeted her burned into memory just as deeply as   
  
Shinu's face had. There, in the doorway was Mokusei, looking at   
  
the two of them. Having been so caught up in the moment with   
  
Shinu, she hadn't noticed it before, but now she was all too aware   
  
of the stabbing pain within her heart.  
  
Pushing Shinu off without a second thought, she jumped to her feet   
  
as quickly as possible. However, it was too late. The last thing she   
  
saw was a thin braid of red hair, trailing behind Mokusei as she ran   
  
past the doorway.  
  
As her head lowered, with tears threatening to overtake her, Hikari   
  
felt a hand on her shoulder. Revulsion pulsed through her body.   
  
Her instincts took over as she grabbed Shinu's hand and twisted it   
  
behind his back. Shinu fell forward as she kicked his right knee   
  
from behind, causing a loud crack to fill the air as his shoulder   
  
popped out of its socket.  
  
Confusion overwhelmed Hikari's mind. She no longer knew her   
  
feelings. She could still feel Mokusei's pang within her heart, but   
  
her own feelings were running amok. Could her own pang be   
  
because she truly loved Mokusei? But what about Shinu? Did her   
  
heart lie to her about him, telling her she loved him when her heart   
  
belonged to another?  
  
Tears streamed down her cheeks as she ran out of the training hall.   
  
Walls blurred as she ran, instinctively seeking a place of comfort,   
  
bringing her to her old room within the palace. She didn't even   
  
register the servants curtsying to her as she moved along.  
  
The next moment she was aware of was after she had thrown   
  
herself on her old bed. She buried her head into her pillow as   
  
painful sobs racked her body.   
  
*Why is this happening?* she asked herself. She cursed the day   
  
she shared her magic with Mokusei. She cursed her moment of   
  
laxity in Shinu's presence.  
  
Hikari felt someone sit on her bed. Looking up, she saw her mother   
  
with a concerned look upon her face.  
  
Not saying a word, Hikari clutched her mother, crying into her dress   
  
as Serenity gently caressed her daughter's head. "It's all right,   
  
Hikari," Serenity whispered as she pulled her daughter closer to   
  
her. "You're fine now. You're safe."  
  
The last thought to cross Hikari's mind before falling asleep was   
  
whether or not she'd ever be "safe" again.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
Usagi moaned as her memories started to become incoherent.   
  
Pang seared through her as they tried to surface, but seemed to be   
  
pushed back by some kind of force.   
  
She caught enough to see brief moments, both happy and sad.   
  
She gasped as her memory seemed to come together as swiftly as   
  
it went away.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
**Six months before Hikari's 18th birthday**  
  
Hikari was standing beside her mother's throne, listening to some   
  
courtier drone on and on about the trade embargo. She kept her   
  
eye's steady and a smile on her face, even though the subject was   
  
so dry and inconsequential to her subjects. Idly, she wondered   
  
when she started thinking of them as "subjects".  
  
Her fists clenched involuntarily as anger shot through her system.   
  
Only through years of practice was she able to distinguish her   
  
feelings from Mokusei's, but these were so strong. To feel   
  
Mokusei's anger so strongly, when she was on her planet meant   
  
that Mokusei's anger was almost unimaginable. Hikari frowned as   
  
she tried to imagine what could possibly cause Mokusei to feel that   
  
way. She'd barely felt any anger before today. The only other time   
  
was when she was discovered alone with Shinu-kun for the first   
  
time. Hikari blushed as the thought of said meeting came to mind.  
  
She pushed the anger away without a second thought, cordoning to   
  
an area where it could be ignored. She then let her mind wander,   
  
as she continued to keep her eyes on the current speaker placed in   
  
front of her.  
  
It'd been six long months since she'd last seen any of her best   
  
friends. The Senshi were disbanded one year before the princess'   
  
birthday, going to their home worlds. The theory was that this   
  
would spread unity throughout the galaxy, while bringing their   
  
friendship closer together. Absence makes the heart grow fonder   
  
and all that. In her opinion, all it did was annoy her. Her best   
  
friends were all gone, including her fiancée, Shinu-kun.  
  
She'd tried to convince her mother to let her visit, but all attempts at   
  
gaining permission were quickly denied. She'd even tried sneaking   
  
out, using some of the techniques she'd picked up from Mokusei,   
  
but all was to no avail. Her mother always seemed to be one step   
  
ahead of her.  
  
Hikari fell forward, barely able to catch herself before she hit the   
  
ground. She felt her chest, drawing back her hand. Where she'd   
  
expected to see blood, she found nothing, but that was impossible.   
  
She'd felt a definite impact and could still feel the pain within her.   
  
She became briefly aware of her surroundings, the court seeming   
  
to be in much the same state as her mind currently was, anarchy.  
  
She felt an arm wrap around her, offering her support. However, all   
  
she could feel anymore was a profound emptiness within her. Her   
  
last thoughts before dropping into unconsciousness were of   
  
Mokusei.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
**Morning of Hikari's 18th Birthday**  
  
Hikari woke up in a cold sweat. This wasn't too unusual for her. At   
  
least, not since the incident six months ago. However, this time the   
  
fear within her heart didn't ease.  
  
She pushed aside her doubts as she got up, in order to get ready   
  
for today's ceremony. Today, she, and the other Senshi, were to   
  
take their place as fully trained Senshi, their parents abdicating   
  
their position. True, they'd need to constantly study and train, in   
  
order to continually improve themselves, but all the work they'd put   
  
in was finally paying off. She was incredibly proud of her team, and   
  
couldn't wait to see all of them again.  
  
Everyone returned from their trips to their homeworlds yesterday.   
  
Everyone, except for the two people that mattered most to her,   
  
Shinu and Mokusei. True, it wasn't unheard of for a Senshi to wait   
  
until the last minute to arrive, but she couldn't help wondering what   
  
was going on. Could it be that the time spent away had diminished   
  
their love for her?  
  
Her hand was wrapped around her henshin rod even before she felt   
  
a chill go down her spine. Within seconds, she'd transformed and   
  
set up a defense spell when she heard someone clapping from her   
  
left side.  
  
Turning she saw Jaedite, one of Shinu's bodyguards. "Sorry, you   
  
kind of snuck up on me," she said, blushing slightly.  
  
"Well, that was the idea," he told her, his eyes hardening as he   
  
drew a sword from his side.  
  
Hikari's bo flashed into her hands, coming up just in time to deflect   
  
a slash to her right side. Stumbling backward, she regarded him   
  
with confusion. "What the hell are you doing, Jaedite?!" she   
  
demanded. "Just wait until Shinu hears about this."  
  
Jaedite's face turned red, his teeth clenching as he regarded Hikari.   
  
"Oh, this is just too rich," he snarled. "Don't tell me the bitch isn't   
  
aware of what happened to her "fiancée?!", he demanded, face   
  
turned up towards the ceiling, his voice picking up a maniacal edge.  
  
Hikari's heart dropped at thought of something happening to her   
  
beloved. "What?!" she demanded, taking a step towards Jaedite.   
  
"What happened to him?!"  
  
"Mokusei, the whore of Jupiter, killed Shinu more than six months   
  
ago." Laughter took him over momentarily, bending him over.   
  
"Now, you die. Everyone dies," he said, making eye contact with   
  
her, "but especially you, bitch. Especially you."  
  
Hikari's world seemed to crash around her. Her staff clanged   
  
against the floor as it fell from her limp hands. *This can't be   
  
happening,* she told herself. *Mokusei would never do something   
  
like...*  
  
Everything snapped into place within her mind. That night of six   
  
months past. The anger she'd felt within her heart, followed swiftly   
  
by the emptiness she'd felt since. It was true. It was all true.  
  
She curled up into a ball on the floor, repeating "It can't be true" in a   
  
mantra, trying to convince herself. She barely felt the sword as it   
  
plunged into her chest, or the scream of her friends as they came   
  
upon her.  
  
Within moments, she graciously accepted deaths sweet embrace.  
  
**End of Chapter 6**  
  
Author's Notes -   
  
Well, as you can see, this was quite an undertaking for me.   
  
Definitely a change of pace. Sorry for the darker attitude   
  
throughout, but it deals with a rather dark subject. Rest assured,   
  
the rest of the series won't be this dark, but it will have it's   
  
moments.  
  
Thanks go out to BurgerBill, who has offered his support throughout   
  
Warrior. Also, a special thanks goes to Yap Chin Weng, my   
  
wonderful editor, who takes my abuse with a smile. Last, but not   
  
least, thanks to Cory D. Rose, who I've also bounced opinions off   
  
of.  
  
As always, emails are welcome, whether good or bad, but please   
  
don't do all out flames. Definitely feel free to critique, though. Have   
  
a good one.  
  
Asgeras  
  
http://asgeras.anifics.com 


End file.
